


The Avenging Wolf

by mythicalinker



Series: Derek's Wild Crossover Adventures [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Superheroes, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: Derek Hale believed that there are three absolute truths in his life:First, he loves Steve Rogers more than anyone and anything in this world.Second, the wolf spirit that gave him the power to be Alpha (Avengers' new member) was benevolent.Third, he knew himself very well.Until he met Thor who made him realized that the truth that he believed in were just a half of something bigger...OrDerek Hale is an archaeologist who wanted nothing on his life but have a peaceful life with his boyfriend Steve Rogers. On one of his excavation trips in Norway, he and two of his co-workers acquired the powers of Loki's children Fenrir, Hel, and Jörmungand that gave them supernatural abilities to be part of Avengers. Things started to go to hell when Fenrir took over his body and started killing everybody and to put an end to everything, he needed nine impossible things from the nine worlds. This includes something Thor can only offer that will lead Derek to discover an important thing about himself.





	1. Derek's Shield

**Author's Note:**

> So guys since I just watched Infinity War, I had the idea to do a crossover of the movie to my favorite guy Derek Hale!!! When I saw the rugged look that Captain America and Thor were sporting in the movie, I can just totally imagined them with my favorite werewolf.
> 
> No worries since there would be no any spoiler on this story about the movie. So forget some things that you know about Thor 3: Ragnarok especially Hel being dead and the fucking daughter of Odin and sister of Thor. I will stick with the original myth that Hel, Fenrir, and Jörmungand are siblings and children of Loki but the rest of the movie happened in the story so don't worry, I just changed some of the characters' parenthood. In this fic, Asgard was fixed again and most of the Aesirs including Thor went back to their home. Let's also assume that the Avengers defeated Thanos and saved the day and Loki gone bad again and was now imprisoned in Asgard. Keep that in mind 'cause it will be very essential to the story.
> 
> I also prepare a glossary at the end of the fic so you can check that at the end note(s)
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

"H-HARDER Steve," Derek ordered as he locked his legs on Steve Rogers' waist to pull his body closer to him. The ex-soldier released an "omph" as he was caught off guard by the powerful collision of their bodies.

Captain America raised his eyebrow in surprise as he looked down at his panting lover. Without a doubt, the guy was the most beautiful person he ever saw in his entire life. Those hazel green eyes that were filled with wild passion made his cock harder as if possible. He looked like a runaway model with his sharp facial features and well-defined body that were covered aesthetically by fine hairs. Derek Hale was so unreal, he was hailed as the sexiest professor and archaeologist by many famous blogs and magazines so no one can blame him if he was insecure and over possessive (according to Tony Stark). He stooped down to kiss those appetizing lips that were so perfect especially if it was stretched on his huge dick. The image made him hornier that made him lost his control and pounded his boyfriend than what he intended as he plundered that sinful mouth with his tongue. When the kiss ended with a strand of saliva connecting their tongues, the archaeologist looked so beautifully fucked-out that Steve can't help himself to dive again to consume his lover's mouth.

Derek was whimpering as his prostate was hit dead-on by the beautiful bulbous head of Steve's cock. The bed was groaning aloud and the headboard was now broken as it banged repeatedly against the cracking wall. He never thought that sex can be this intense especially now that his senses were sharper than ever especially his keenness to scents. The musky musculine aroma that was entwined with pure snow and comforting scent of old books were oozing from his lover were so good that it made his feet clenched in pleasure. He can also see every drop of sweat that formed on his lover's glistening form, those delicious muscles were contracting in effort as Steve delivered series of powerful thrusts that were all aimed at his sweet spot. The most overwhelming sensation though was the warm and pulsating feeling of the cock inside him, the blood that was throbbing on the member's veins were beyond surreal. It was overpowering that Derek honestly didn't know if this was all because of jet lag or he just missed the guy so bad.

It happened that Derek was gone for almost a month and went to Norway to unearthed the hidden artifacts in there so this fiery coupling cannot be helped. As a matter of fact, they skipped dinner when he returned and proceeded to their bedroom to make love. Now here Derek is, being given the best pounding of his life by his rugged boyfriend. He gently touched the wild beard that covered the ex-soldier's jaw and as soon as their eyes interlocked, Derek knew he was lost. He grabbed him by the neck and kissed him hungrily, rolling their bodies so he was now on top.

Steve knew that this was his end. Watching his lover leaning back on his arms and riding his cock like a professional gymnast was a sight to behold. The guy's body was really a work of art, his curves and edges were perfectly chiseled like a Greek sculpture but instead of a small dick, he had an obscenely big dick that bobbed beautifully on his every move. 

Steve didn't know why Derek chose him among his many admirers but deep inside maybe he knew. During World War, he was aware that he was attracted to all sexes but he didn't really paid too much attention to his desires because he was too caught up with his duties. When he was defroze, supernatural and galactic threats kept him occupied and it was just recently that things started to get better. During National Heroes Day, the Avengers were invited by the President to the White House to recognize their efforts to save the world. That was the occasion where he met Dr. Derek Hale who was able to find the bracelet that was given to him by Bucky before he had the serum. It touched him because it just didn't simply remind him of the friend that he lost but the life that he had before he became Captain America.

Tony seeing his obvious affection to the archaeologist, asked Derek out for a date for him but the guy was unfortunately straight. Derek regardless agreed (and Steve until now to be honest was not sure if it was out of pity or embarrassment to say no). The date was a disaster of course since his dating record was not good but somehow the night turned out fine when Derek brought him to his apartment and ordered a pizza that they shared. Before he left, a shy Derek rewarded him with a kiss on his right cheek.

Many dates followed after that and on their ninth date, Derek told him that they should start trying out other things. Steve at first was devastated because he thought that the beautiful man was telling him that he no longer wanted him but it turned out that Derek wanted to escalate things so they ended up exchanging hand jobs. Things started to progress until they were trading sloppy blowjobs that became better through practice. When they finally do anal, they found out that his ass was a red flag for them after Derek almost broke a finger when he inserted it inside of Steve. He was thankful that Derek was very tolerant when decided to take him in, the preparation was exhausting since he was way beyond huge because his size was enhanced by the serum but at the end, when he finally penetrated the virgin orifice of his boyfriend, it was ecstasy at its finest. He needed to be gentle of course and be wary of his force but it ended well for both of them though the archaeologist was limping for days which reminded him...

"Fuck Derek, are you okay?" Steve asked worriedly as he found his own hands gripping his lover's waist so tight that it must be bruising. He cursed himself for losing his control and hurting his boyfriend at the process. He just cannot excuse that he missed the guy so bad or he was as tight like their first night that he cannot help himself.

Derek lifted his eyebrow in wonder and rode the Avenger's cock much harder than earlier. He was also puzzled why the Avenger was asking anyway because as far as he knew, he never felt this good before. The bed was groaning aloud in protest and he kind of imagined everyone in the headquarters groaning in irritation for their loud and noisy coupling. He swore he can hear Tony telling Jarvis to activate sound proof mode on their room with a "fucking exhibitionists" remark and asking the AI to turn on the noise canceler and white noise for good measure. Must be my imagination, he thought.

"Babe? Slow down a bit please. You're hurting yourself," Steve pleaded biting his lip to stop himself from pushing up to that oh-so-delectable tightness because Derek was making it harder for him. Resisting the archaeologist was way harder than battling against any monster or crazy robots.

Derek winked at him playfully and combed his sweaty hair back and leaned back his palms at the captain's stout chest. "I'm not saying my safe word right? So I'm good but wait that's wrong, I guess the right word is awesome."

"Damn it Derek, you will be the death of me," Steve grumbled and spread his lover's asscheeks further apart and started thrusting his hips upwards 'cause why not. He trusted Derek to stop him if this was too much, the guy was brutally honest that surprised even the great Tony Stark himself. 

"Your mouth is starting to get dirty. I think Tony and I need to talk," Derek mumbled.

Steve grinned because he knew that Iron Man will be shock as well to know that he was capable of swearing. Heck, only his boyfriend can bring out this type of behavior from him. The usual brooding archaeologist pouted like a kid that made him chuckled in amusement so he pulled him down for another breathtaking kiss.

"Please Steve, I wanted you," Derek asked after the kiss and Steve unable to deny his lover of anything pummeled harder than before. He raised his body to his knees lifting Derek with him. He grabbed those juicy ass while his lover encircled his arms to his neck. 

The vigorous coupling continued until the bed gave out but the two were into it that they didn't notice. Steve moaned in pleasure while Derek growled out aloud as they climaxed at the same time. Steve was surprised on his lover's unusual respond but he kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to ruin the mood. Derek's release was warmer than what they were both expecting as he came between their nude bodies. The archaeologist bit his lower lip in contentment as his insides was crammed with his boyfriend's release realizing finally that he was at home at last.

"I love you, you know that right?" Steve confessed wholeheartedly kissing Derek's lips gently.

Derek blushed feeling his lips tingling in pleasure, he choked an impending sob and pulled Steve into a deeper kiss. "I love you too," he whispered after kissing his lover passionately. They leaned down on the bed basking in the afterglow of their intense love making.

"I think we need to replace the bed," Steve jokingly said as he played with the dark strands of hair in his lover's head who was currently using his chest as a pillow.

"Can we do it again?" Derek asked out of the blue.

Steve was flabbergasted on his lover's request because usually it was him who asked for another round of coupling. He kissed Derek's hair gently lifting his lover's chin so they can kiss again. Well, he did mention that he cannot say no to Derek and if he will enjoy this then then it will be a win-win situation for the two of them.

 

∆∆∆

 

OR not, Steve thought as he emptied his fourth cup of coffee and asked for his seventh serving of breakfast. It felt like Derek was able to exhaust his energy as if that's even possible knowing he has the super soldier serum in him. 

"I think you really miss each other Cap. Damn I swear I can still hear you in spite of the sound proof and white noise that we activated last night," Tony remarked shamelessly as he watched the grumpy ex-soldier grumbling as he ate his two eggs in one go. He knew that Steve has a big appetite but seeing him right now reminded him of someone big and green.

Speaking of the devil, an upset Bruce Banner entered the room with heavy and loud footsteps sporting a very prominent dark eyes bags and sat beside Pepper. "Usually I don't mind other's business let alone their love life but Steve you're jeopardizing my research last night by making those sounds---"

"I guess what Bruce was trying to say here is keep your voice a little," Natasha explained cutting off Bruce to further humiliate himself. The scientist nodded his head as if in agreement.

"Where is Derek anyway?" Clint asked as he opened the room of refrigerator to get something to drink.

"He already left at around four AM. He was needed to report to work," Steve answered simply focusing his gaze down at his own plate.

"He left at four and you finish at two! That's fucking insane, it's a miracle that the guy can still walk after all," Tony opined teasingly causing most of the Avengers to laugh except Steve who blushed in embarrassment and the girls and Bruce that shook their head in disbelief at Tony's bluntness.

"Actually Mr. Stark they finished at around three fifty," Jarvis corrected causing Tony and Clint to spew their drinks and others to gasp in shock. 

"Hey Steve, I don't want to meddle in your relationship with Derek but this one needs an intervention. Jarvis told me a while ago that most of the furnitures in your room were broken especially the bed and the walls. I don't want to put you into this position but you must be very careful of him 'cause he's just a human. You can seriously hurt him or worse..," Pepper stopped for a second not wanting to say something that she knew will offend the captain.

"Guys come on, give Cap the benefit of the doubt, I mean---"

"Kid, you should not join any adult conversation because you're just a kid," Tony reprimanded Peter effectively cutting him off.

"But I'm a member of the Avengers!" Peter whined in protest.

"Tell me what creampie is and I let you talk kid," Tony smugly said but Peter was expectedly clueless as was expected from a virgin his age of course. What Iron Man didn't expect was for everyone to look oblivious as well. "Seriously guys!?" Tony shouted as if he was scandalized to the notion of being the only one who was aware of this fact.

"That's not important Tony! What we need to talk about was what happened last night. I'm serious here Steve, Derek must looked like pure muscles but he is fragile," Pepper explained gently while reaching out Steve's hand.

Steve nodded weakly and squeezed back Pepper's hand. "I know that Ms. Potts and everyone I'm sorry for keeping you awake for almost the whole night. Thank you for your concern but please be aware that I won't do anything to hurt Derek. I love him so much," Steve explained shyly but honestly. 

The super soldier was still embarrass to express his feelings most of the time but dating Derek actually helped him a lot. Everyone nodded as if in understanding and they continued eating silently. One by one, the Avengers left the table until it was just Pepper, Tony, and Steve that were left.

"The broken furnitures and walls..," Steve suddenly mumbled breaking the silence in the room. "It's not just my fault."

"What do you mean Cap?" Tony asked curiously.

"Ms. Potts, would you mind? I don't want to talk stuff like this in a front of a lady," Steve explained politely.

"Don't worry I'm quite open-minded and I don't mind if you wanted to share the details, you know. Don't be ashamed 'cause I'm your friend," Pepper assured him grasping his two huge hands in hers making Steve a little bit in ease.

"Last night when Derek and I were doing it, he was more enthusiastic to it than ever. I thought that was maybe because of the fact that we have been separated for almost a month. There's something new about him that made me loss my control in some way. He was surprisingly better after we had sex and as a matter of fact, he did his daily twenty minute workout with ease. It's kind of weird and I'm afraid he is sick or something," Steve explained, sighing deeply as he finished.

"Must be the water in Norway," Tony teased. "But we can check him out later you know."

"I already did Sir. He's actually in a good condition and is cleared out for any sign of drugs or any natural or chemical agents," Jarvis explained in a matter-of-fact way.

"And where did you get your test sample Jarvis?" Tony asked wonderingly.

"When I cleaned the room, there were still seminal fluid----"

"And I need to cut you there my friend," Tony said quickly forcing a laugh and avoiding the shy eyes of his fellow Avenger.

"See Steve, you have nothing to worry about," Pepper tapped the captain on his back as if assuring him that Derek will be alright. He just smiled at her sincerely hoping to God she was right..

 

∆∆∆

 

EVERYTHING was not alright. That's what Derek realized after he had sex with Steve. It's not about the plug that was now nestling in his ass that he inserted himself because he was in a hurry and he didn't need the time to clean up, thank you very much. It was because he knew that he should be injured (or possibly dead) by what he and Steve did last night but he was somehow feeling better and the bruises that should be there were gone (not that he was complaining of course). That's why he left that early because he didn't want to panic in the front of his boyfriend. He should know that his hypersensitivity to smell and sounds were unusual and the absence of his nearsightedness that was hundredfold better than normal was beyond crazy. It all happened after they discovered the chest that was made of mistletoe in a ghost town in Norway. 

Derek and his co-archeologists Stiles and Lydia found the said "treasure" when they got separated from their team. There was just a single word that was inscribed in the wood: Angrboda which was according to Lydia was a giantess in Norse mythology. They easily opened the box that contained nothing but that's where things started to get strange. At first, it's just a little improvement on his senses but it got better until now that he can hear the footsteps of the rats underground if he concentrated too hard.

He was on his way to Stiles' home to ask if he was experiencing the same things when he received a text message from the latter to meet him at a café near their workplace. Unfortunately, it started to rain and he was now dripping wet as he walked his way to the door when he smelled the arousal coming off from almost everyone. He ignored them of course and went straight ahead to Stiles who was looking at him in contempt while drumming his fingers at the table. He cringed his nose when he realized that the guy smelled like a snake. Stiles licked his lips out of habit as a sign of nervousness but he suddenly gagged as if choking, his eyes as round as saucers as he drank his milkshake in one go. Derek went to his friend's side to ask what's wrong but the latter shooed him away.

"Seriously Derek?! What are you a fucking model of Bachelor magazine coming inside here with a fucking wet see through shirt and sweatpants that left nothing to imagination? I almost died of the arousal that was coming off from the customers here and don't make me start with Captain America's scent emitting from you!" Stiles complained in a controlled voice obviously angry as he flailed his arms wildly like a kid.

Derek cursed himself for being stupid for not wearing at least an underwear but he raised his brow in question because how did the guy was able to know that they were aroused because of him or the fact that he and Steve had sex? Unless...

"Alright then, just fucking wear this," Stiles ordered him lending his trenchcoat that was quite tighter than what he was used to. Derek mumbled a soft thanks before calling the waiter (who was failing discreetly to glance at his bulge) to order a latte and a cake. Stiles continued to talk when the pervert left. "So the thing that I wanted to talk about. I have a secret that must be strictly kept between the two of us."

"You're fucking with the asshole that we met on the plane," Derek blurted out unable to stop himself because Stiles was reeking of sex and he was sure that it was from the jerk who he almost punched in the face on their way back home. 

"Yeah, Theo was good... wait, no! That's not what I'm trying to tell you and how the hell did you even found out?" Stiles asked shockingly.

"You were practically reeking of him. He smelled different than most of us. I know this because on these past few days after our trip to Norway, all of my senses started to be sharper than ever. Suddenly, I can smell the guy who had sex last night with an asshole and I no longer need my glasses," Derek explained.

"Fuck, I thought I'm the only one and since you mentioned it, Theo smelled a little bit weird like the fresh smell of forest during the night every fucking time and there's another scent in him that I can't pinpoint exactly. It smelled like apple but far sweeter or more delicious than a regular one like extracting all of the sweetness in the world and putting it at a single fruit. It must be saccharine but it's not," Stiles dreamily blabbed that made Derek rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sorry about that but I know you're aware of that. Anyway, you smelled like a wet dog, no offense."

"You smelled like a snake," Derek retorted back.

"Figures, I mean I can smell everything when I released my tongue from mouth like a snake. Let's just go to the office 'cause this place was too crowded for my next act, I will show you something cooler," Stiles said with too much enthusiasm as he grabbed his laptop and motioned Derek to follow him.

Derek drank his still scourging coffee in one go much to Stiles and the waiter's surprise. "Let's go?" Derek asked his colleague who just nodded dumbly at him. He sighed as they went out of the building 'cause they both know that this would be a long day for the both of them.

 

∆∆∆

 

DEREK was beyond amazed as he saw his boyfriend standing before him with his Captain America getup complete with the shield.

"So how do I look?" the guy asked completely proud of himself. 

"You look perfect," Derek complimented savoring his eyes at his lover's body. He didn't know exactly what he liked better, a naked Steve Rogers or a Captain America in his suit.

"Alright, I guess I showed enough," Captain America said as he finally morphed back to Stiles. "So what about you? What did you got?"

"Super strength I guess and I'm faster and more agile than my former self. I'm also a fast healer and my senses are as keen as an animal," Derek explained.

"Like a wolf. It makes sense! I mean you smelled like a dog!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek growled in anger that made Stiles laughed harder than before. "You're a snake but you're not hissing."

"Fuck you Hale!" Stiles cursed at him with a dirty finger gesture. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbow and showed gray snake-like scales that covered his whole forearm. "I guess these scales are enough, thank you very much."

"Are they permanent or something?" Derek asked touching the unique texture on his friend's forearm. 

"It kind of vanished when I'm not shapeshifting. It started from my back," Stiles explained as he removed his shirt completely. He turned around and Derek stared at awe at the symbol on Stiles' upper back where all of the scales started. It was a figure composed of three curved branches radiating from its center, a gray colored triskelion. Out of curiosity, he removed his shirt and saw at the mirror that he was also marked with the same figure on his upper back but his is black that Stiles also noticed.

"So is it just coincident that both of us acquired supernatural powers and the triskelion mark on our backs?" Derek asked after a moment of long silence.

"If that's the case then Lydia should also also experiencing this as well. Speaking of her, did you heard anything from her since yesterday?" Stiles asked worriedly. Derek just shook his head and quickly dialed their colleague's number but he was directed to voicemail instead. 

"Voicemail," Derek answered tersely.

"Then what the hell are we doing here? Let's go," Stiles almost shouted and grabbed a thicker jacket. "I easily got cold when I'm covered with scales like a fucking snake. I wonder what animal Lydia turned out to be," Stiles mused and left hastily after realizing that Derek already left him while he was doing a monologue. He hoped though that the asshole already get their car.

 

∆∆∆

 

DEREK and Stiles ran quickly upstairs to Lydia's condo unit to check on her. Stiles quickly knocked repeatedly on their friend's door while repeatedly calling out her name. Instead of a reply, they were answered by a reverberating hair-raising growl as if warning them to go away.

"Is that Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"No, there's someone or something inside with her. It smells like a combination of dog, fire, and blood. Can't you smell it?" Derek asked.

Stiles poked out his tongue and shook his head. "My sense of smell apparently can't pass through solid surfaces."

"She might be in danger right now. Back off and I'm going to destroy the door," Derek instructed as he concentrated to gather his strength. The thing inside of Lydia's room as if sensing his plan barked aloud but he was decided so he kicked the door that splintered easily as if it was not made of mahogany. He was relieved that he didn't hurt his foot until a burning figure jumped from inside of the room and tackled Derek down.

"Oh my God Derek!" Stiles screamed aloud in fear as he looked around and searched for something to hit the beast.

Derek was thankful of his newly acquired ability right now because without it, he must be already dead from the intense fires that came from the flaming monster that was trying to bite him. He thought for a moment if this was the Fantastic Four's Johnny Storm but as far as he knew the guy was not rabid. He released series of punches on the monster's head but the latter seemed unaffected. Even Stiles who kept on hitting the guy on the back with Lydia's metal magazine stand was not enough to hurt the wild creature above him.

Derek was losing his consciousness as he inhaled more smoke on his lungs until the monster left him alone. He slowly opened his eyes and realized he was wrong that it just didn't let him go but instead it was being trapped inside the huge green arms of Stiles, of the Hulk! He was frozen for a second clueless on what to do when the Hulk rolled his eyes at him.

Derek began to growl in anger as he started to claw at the creature's body. That is where it started to growl in pain.

"Stop!!!" Lydia exclaimed in shock as she saw the horrifying scene before her. 

Unknown to her, the color of her eyes turned to a blank glassy red. The scene was devastating, a red-eyed wolf-like creature was clawing at a burning man who was effectively being bounded by Hulk who weirdly has snake-like reddish eyes instead of green.

"Lydia?" Stiles asked in Hulk's voice.

"You know me?" Lydia asked back in wonder. 

"I'm Stiles. The werewolf is Derek and this guy is... yeah, we didn't know his name. He just attacked us when we tried to rescue you, can you believe it?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

Lydia huffed in annoyance. So if the green monster was Stiles and Derek was the werewolf then her theory was right after all but she needed to be sure. "Prove it."

"I would be very glad to do so but I'm currently busy as of the moment," Stiles retorted sarcastically.

Lydia rolled her eyes and concentrated until three zombie-like creatures clawed out of the floor and stood before her making his two friends stepped back in fear. "I guess this would work. Garm sleep," she ordered with firmness.

Stiles and Derek was shock when suddenly the freak in flames turned out to be a very naked soot-covered Jordan Parrish. "Stiles to be honest with you, I'm not really into guys so you can let me go now," Jordan asked in dismay that Stiles obliged without thinking twice.

Jordan walked to Lydia's direction passing through the zombies easily and stood beside his girlfriend like a guard dog. Derek's face started to go back to normal while Stiles transformed back to his real form.

Lydia hummed as if impressed. "Come inside, there are a lot of things that we need to talk about."

 

∆∆∆

 

"ALRIGHT so you're saying that Parrish is Garm, the four-eyed hellhound that guards the gates to Helheim. The effin land of the dead in Norse mythology?" Stiles asked again the fourth time since the past hour.

Lydia huffed in annoyance and sipped on her tea then answered her ex-boyfriend. "Yeah but Jordan was like a part of Garm, not the entire thing. There were actually a lot of Garm's essence that were scattered around the globe looking for lost and escaped souls."

"That's... comforting," Stiles decided half-heartedly while looking at the bathroom's direction where Jordan was currently taking a shower.

"Liar," Derek and Lydia accused Stiles who looked back at them like a gaping fish as if disappointed with them.

"So did you know that I'm lying because you know me or it's also one of your abilities?" Stiles asked as the two exchanged questioning looks.

"I can see through the soul of a person, if the person speaking had a black aura on his throat area then he was lying," Lydia explained.

"I based it on heartbeats, if the person's heart is steady then he speaks the truth," Derek added.

Stiles nodded his head as if in understanding. "I simply close my eyes and suddenly I can turn into a human lie detector."

"Great, now can anyone explained why our eyes were red when we are together?" Derek asked.

Lydia sighed and clasped her hands together and looked at the two. "Remember the word Angrboda that was inscribed in the chest? I told you that it was the name of a giantess right? So she is the mother of three of Loki's most horrible children. The eldest is Fenrir who is a huge and terrible monster in the form of a wolf," she stopped for a second focusing at Derek. "I guess that's the one that you got Derek."

"And why our eyes were red again?" Stiles asked again.

Lydia glared at him that was more menacing because of those pair of emotionless crimson. "Let me finish, okay? Yours I guess is the second child, Jörmungand."

"The Midgard Serpent of Norse myth known for its tail in its mouth. It lives in the the ocean that surrounds the Earth where it will eventually encircles the whole world to destroy it," Stiles added confidently.

"Well Stiles, I'm impressed. How did you know about it?" Lydia asked in wonder.

"Google of course," Stiles said waving the phone on his hand.

"So I supposed Google inform you the name of the youngest," Lydia asked.

"Hel or Hela, goddess of hell. That was quite redundant and unfair because we got animals and you got a goddess," Stiles fumed in his seat.

"Quite befitting if I may add," Parrish added who was thankfully on his military uniform now. He kissed a smiling Lydia on the cheeks informing her that he's going to report to work. They all exchanged awkward goodbyes before he left.

"So that's awkward," Stiles concluded.

"You think?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"So about the red eyes, I guessed it would only work if the three of us are together. I can also feel that I'm stronger when the two of you are on my side. Can you feel that too?" Lydia asked the two boys who answered back with a nod. "We already discussed your powers. Mine is sensing impending death by touching a person's hand like a premonition. I can also create fire and summon undead people to do my bidding though doing so will cause the white triskelion on my back to spread all over my body," Lydia continued.

"We have the same mark though mine is gray while Derek's black. Same effects as yours so... can we talk about now our code names and costumes?" Stiles asked enthusiastically. The other two exchanged looks as if in disbelief. "Come on guys, great power comes with great responsibility!"

"Stiles, could you stop your obsession of being a superhero for once?! This is a serious business. We can die because of this," Derek pointed out.

"Then so be it. It's part of life but at least you died for doing something good," Stiles retorted.

"Idiot," Lydia muttered begrudgingly. "But he's right Derek. There must be a reason why we have these powers."

"I don't want to put Steve in my shoes. I don't want him to lose his sanity in worrying whether I will go back alive everytime I'm going out for a mission. Perhaps there's really no reason why we have these powers after all," Derek reasoned out sadly.

"Maybe this is like our second chance for us to save lives. For us to help other people so they won't experience losing their loved ones. Maybe it's a chance for me to save a mother from the hands of the rapists who will eventually kill her in the front of her son," Stiles said with a shaking but serious voice, his eyes are in the verge of crying as he reminisced what happened to his Mom.

"Or a girl to fall in the cliff from saving her helpless best friend," Lydia continued discreetly wiping the tears in her eyes as she remembered what happened to her best friend Allison.

Derek clenched his fists in indecision because he also wanted to do this for his family who died in the fire but he didn't want Steve, his new family to suffer because of this. "I'm sorry guys, I can't do this..," Derek said regretfully as he turned his back and ran away to leave his dignity behind...

 

∆∆∆

 

STEVE wanted to talk to Derek because the guy was sulking in the corner of their new bed since the latter returned from work. He wanted to talk to the guy but there was an extraterrestrial emergency in New Mexico that needed their attention earlier. They already saved the day but he guessed saving his boyfriend from his own problems will be harder than whatever Earth crisis he was going to face. 

Steve sat beside Derek and wrapped him on his arms and whispered. "Babe, can you tell me what's bothering you?" 

Derek looked up at Steve with those conflicted hazel green eyes that were so beautiful that it hurts. The archaeologist grabbed his face and kissed him hard much to his shock but he kissed back earnestly. As much as he wanted to make love with Derek now, he knew he needed to talk to him so he pushed him away lightly. "Tell me what's bothering you," Steve asked pulling the guy to sit on his lap.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Derek lied avoiding his eyes in the process but the Avenger held his chin firmly so they can look at each other's eyes.

"Talk to me please," Steve pleaded gently that made Derek squirmed on his lover's lap.

Derek sighed in defeat because he can't just deny his boyfriend of anything but he knew he can't tell him everything right now so he asked something instead. "If I ask you to stop being an Avenger, are you going to quit?"

"I guess it's about time for you to ask that question," Steve whispered almost inaudibly on his ear with a sigh. "You know that I can't do that because the world needs me."

"What if I told you that I'm going to break up with you?" Derek asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Then I will respect your decision. I love you more than anything and anyone in this world Derek but this is not just all about me. Call it destiny if you want but something or someone allowed me to have this power to save those who are in need. I want to be selfish and imprisoned you in my arms, to leave all these things behind us but I can't do that knowing there's someone who was suffering for my happiness. Can I ask you a question?" Steve asked leaning his forehead against Derek's.

"Anything," Derek muttered.

"Will you still love me if I choose our date instead of saving a family from a burning house?" Steve asked seriously.

Derek was quiet, it was not just simply the statement hit home but because he didn't tell Steve about his tragic past especially the Hale fire incident. The guy was already suffering from the family and friends that he lost and the last thing he needed was another burden. He contemplated in silence for almost a minute and realized that Steve was right. This was not just about them, there must be a reason why he was blessed with this power. The world needs more heroes and he needed to fight to honor those he lost and to protect those he still have.

"Babe? Are you going to break up with me?" Steve asked after a few minutes of silence. He didn't know what came to Derek and wanted to take back what he said but he knew he can't just simply do that.

"No, no, no. I just wonder," Derek chuckling kissing the bearded jaw of his boyfriend.

Steve sighed in relief but groaned when Derek slipped out from his arms. The guy quickly turned his back and removed his shirt much to Steve's glee. He licked his lips in hunger as he watched the muscles on his lover's back. A swirling tattoo that has three branches was now etched on the middle of his boyfriend's back that made him looked sexier.

Derek almost gasped in surprise as he felt the huge bulge of his boyfriend at his ass as he was bending down looking for a cleaner shirt in the drawers. The guy moved almost quietly and damned now he was mouthing at his newly acquired tattoo as his lover's hand smoothly slipped down inside of his sweatpants. 

"You left without an underwear on? And you never mentioned about getting a new tattoo," Steve whispered huskily biting his ear while licking its insides. 

"I-I'm in a hurry earlier and I thought you won't like the tattoo," Derek whimpered trying to get away from his boyfriend's tempting touch but he found himself helpless. Steve knelt down and pulled down his sweatpants to his feet and opened his ass to probe at his hole but much to his surprise there was a plug there.

"No time to clean myself earlier," Derek explained as his boyfriend's warm and insistent tongue traced the rim of his ass that surrounded the toy.

"Excuse me Sir Rogers, we have an emergency," Jarvis' voice echoed in the room out of the sudden.

"Steve," Derek weakly called out as the Avenger pulled out the plug using his teeth. He whimpered as abundant amount of cum started to ooze out of his slack hole. 

Steve delighted in the sight and was planning to rim his lover when Tony's voice reverberated in the room.

"Cap, I swear I'm going to live stream the feeds in your room in local TV if you will not join us in five minutes," Tony warned angrily.

Steve grumbled unhappily as he stand up and pulled Derek instead to a kiss and started to finger him. Derek moaned in pleasure as Steve dug deeper to hit his prostate.

"Cap!" Tony angrily yowled on the speakers. 

"Coming!" Steve answered quickly.

"I hope you're talking to me Cap and not to Dr. Hale or I swear..," Tony warned hanging whatever he was going to say.

"Go, the last thing I wanted to happen was for Tony to make up with his threat," Derek said annoyingly as he pushed his boyfriend's chest away with a teasing smirk.

"This better be a serious matter," Steve grumbled as he watched Derek walked to the bathroom with a swag. He begrudgingly went out of their room and almost ran on his way to the meeting room.

"You're late," Tony remarked as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Where's everyone?" he asked instead glaring at the philanthropist's face in the monitor that was in some tropical beach.

"Here's the thing Cap," Tony explained trying his best not to laugh. "The whole team has an ongoing bet of who among us can make you lose your temper and ---"

The communication stopped as Steve threw his shield at the monitor. He clenched his fists in anger as he stomped his way back to his room only to find out that Derek went off again.

"I fucking won!!!" Tony's voice reverberated around the whole building followed with series of laughter but the captain decided to ignore it because if there's something that Steve was good at, it was waiting... waiting for the right moment to strike back and he will take no prisoners.

 

∆∆∆

 

DEREK knocked softly at Stiles' door who opened it immediately after his first knock. Stiles looked somewhat nonchalant as he blocked the doorway. He can sense that Scott, Stiles' best friend was lurking at the back of the door and based on his heartbeat, the guy was excited. Derek ignored the veterinarian and focused at Stiles instead.

"What?" Stiles asked exasperatedly as he crossed his arms, his snake-like eyes are red concluding his theory that Lydia was inside as well.

"Hey, I would just like to say sorry about earlier," Derek apologized shyly looking at anywhere but at Stiles.

"Being sorry exactly for what?" Stiles asked venomously.

"For acting like a jerk and a coward and you're right, we were given these powers---"

"Can you repeat what you said?" Stiles asked again that confused Derek.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and a coward---"

"No, the words you said afterwards," Stiles said cutting him off again immediately.

Derek raised his eyebrow in question but sighed. "Alright, I'm wrong and you're right that we---"

"Enough dude, I forgive you. You recorded everything man?" Stiles asked Scott (who finally) revealed himself holding an audio recorder. The guy gave Stiles a thumbs up grinning like a kid at his best friend. "I can't believe that the great Doctor Hale did not just admit that he's wrong but I'm right as well!"

Derek shook his head in disbelief as Stiles listened and replayed the audio he recorded again. He entered the house and doged the stupid couple and saw Lydia who was sitting straightly at the coach, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Lydia," Derek addressed the red-haired girl with an equally cold red eyes with a nod who in return lifted her eyebrow as if in question.

"It's good that you decided to join us finally," Lydia murmured as if in approval. "So what made you changed your mind?"

"Steve. He explained the importance of being a hero and it opened my eyes to embrace my new role," Derek explained, his heart was warming as he recalled his conversation with the Avenger.

"Did you tell him about you or us?" Lydia asked.

"No, it's better to keep it that way," Derek begrudgingly decided that earned a nod of sympathy from Lydia.

"Since everyone is now on board to be a superhero," Stiles explained giggling in the mere idea of it. He cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. "We will call this as Operation Angrboda and we will call our team as wait for it... Scott, please turn off the lights!"

Scott obliged as Stiles set-up the the projector that was connected to the laptop. After five minutes of fumbling, the projection showed words that made Derek and Lydia rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Super Stiles and Super Friends?" Derek asked in disappointment as he looked at Stiles' face that was too brilliant to look at because the guy was smiling brightly that rivaled the sun.

"I know right? It sounds so awesome. It's my sidekick's idea, Scott McCall," Stiles explained looking thankfully at Scott who grinned back proudly.

Lydia massaged her temples as if stressed out glaring at the two stupid men before him. "Stiles, seriously? I wonder what alias are you giving me. Are you going to call me Hellgirl?"

"Nah. Sounds like a Japanese anime character to me but I'm thinking about Pandemonium or Gehenna perhaps?" Stiles suggested.

"Dude that sounds like a name of a villain," Scott retorted at his best friend.

"What about Necromancer? It sounds right since you can summon the dead," Derek suggested.

"Sounds good to me. What about Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Super Stiles," Stiles suggested.

"Might as well call yourself as Stiles Stilinski," Derek grumbled unhappily.

"Since you can change your appearance what about Beast Boy?" Scott suggested.

"Too DC-ish. I'm thinking about Mimic or Mystique like the mutants but I don't want to be sued due to trademark reasons and it didn't sound original," Stiles sighed as he closed his eyes thinking deeply for the most appropriate name.

"Vizard will be your codename then. It is a mask for disguise and protection. It is like your power that hides your identity," Lydia decided as if it was final.

Stiles looked impressed if that jaw that was hanging open was any indication. "Y-yeah that's cool plus it sounds like lizard that was also a reptile like Jörmangund who happened to be a snake and---"

"What about me?" Derek asked cutting off Stiles' blabbering that they all knew can last an hour if the guy was given the chance.

"Teen Wolf!" Scott suggested enthusiastically.

"A good name but there's a big problem, as you can see I'm not a teen. I guess Werewolf will do," Derek pointed out sarcastically.

"Too bland. Wait, what about Sourwolf? It fits you," Stiles suggested that Derek answered with a growl. "Alright, what about Scott's veterinary clinic?" Stiles asked instead.

"There's no way I will let others call me as Doctor Puppy," Derek protested 'cause the thing was Scott is a very famous celebrity-veterinarian. He was featured in a kid show where his clinic was shown to help kids with their pet-related problems.

"Dummy. Stiles was talking about the name of the clinic, True Alpha Veterinary Clinic and Services. Alpha actually has a good ring on it," Lydia said as if impressed.

Derek nodded in agreement and smirked at Stiles who rolled his eyes at him. "Actually since you mentioned that, Doctor Puppy seemed a good alias," Stiles nodding in approval. "But I guess Scott can have that since its his to begin with."

"Or you can just call me Dr. P to keep my identity secret but the question still remains, what our we going to call to ourselves?" Scott asked.

Lydia smiled wickedly at the three men before her as she mouthed the name of their group that sent shivers on the spines of each and everyone of them.

 

∆∆∆

 

"DARKCHASERS converge!" Vizard called out as he transformed back into his normal form after tearing a mountain giant as a T-Rex. He was wearing the trademark red mask of a Darkchaser that covered the half of his face while his body was covered in gray snake-like scales. He wore a red one-piece costume that only revealed his arms and neck.

Hair-raising growls answered the call as the earth split apart and from there came a woman with an army of undead soldiers and a blazing guy on her right side. It was Necromancer and her most trustworthy lieutenant Cerberus. The woman was wearing an elaborate red gown that exposed her sexy curves and cleavage matched with her mask, her skin was so white that it almost glow in the dark.

Alpha arrived as fast as the wind, his pack of wolves and dogs trailing after him. He was only wearing the trademark red mask of a Darkchaser and was completely shirtless. He was only in his red pants that highlighted the dark night-like skin of his naked and muscled torso, his face morphed in a permanent wolfish snarl.

From the previous four months of battling against the forces of evil, Alpha, Vizard, and Necromancer learned from experience that letting the marks from the triskelion will increase their supernatural abilities. Besides, it became another form of disguise that helped them to conceal their true identities better. 

Now, aside from the five original members of the team (the three of them plus Dr. P and Cerberus aka Parrish), they recruited new members like Bull's-Eye (aka Chris Argent who was an expert with guns and technology), Thunderstrike (aka Kira Yukimura who was a lightning kitsune that wields a katana), and Faerie (aka Fortuna Zamora who has a vast knowledge with fairy magic).

They attacked the marching army of mountain giants, dark elves, and other Greek mythical creatures that joined forces to attack the city. Alpha can't help but smiled when he heard the series of gunshots that came from Bull's-Eye's heavy artillery effectively eliminating the first line of enemy's legion. 

Alpha looked around and watched his comrades with pride. Necromancer was busy throwing balls of fire at the enemy ranks while her dead minions attacked with ferocity. Cerberus never left the side of his mistress clawing at whatever supernatural creature that dared to come close, everything that he touched turned into ashes. Faerie and Thunderstrike were battling against an evil witch while Bull's-Eye was targeting the flying harpies in the dark sky. Vizard turned into a giant bird that swooped down once in a while to take out some of their enemies from the fight.

Alpha growled aloud and his pack of dogs attacked at the same time but he knew that their efforts will be in vain since more adversaries were joining the fight. He was busy fighting against a manticore when she heard Necromancer's fierce scream of distress. He looked back as he saw Vizard falling fast down to the ground as he clearly lost the battle against two Gorgons. Alpha wanted to save his friend but a Minotaur and a Chimera blocked his way. He looked around in panic and everyone was caught up with their own enemies. He clawed in anger at every single monster who tried to stop him but they were outnumbered until a voice reverberated in the middle of the night.

"STILES!!!" Theo screamed in agony that just appeared out of nowhere that of course frustrate the hell out of Alpha. Centaurs were running quickly to kill the guy who was just standing there like a statue. 

"Theo get out of the way!" Alpha called out desperately but instead of running away, Theo turned his murderous glare to the grotesques who suddenly floated from the ground. Much to his surprise, everyone including himself was also rising from the ground as if gravity vanished completely. 

A silver blinding light came from the direction of Theo and before anyone can react, he was robed in a silver Viking warrior armor with a horse beside him. Unconscious on the top of the majestic creature was Vizard. Theo caressed the face of his sleeping lover then looked at Alpha seriously. "He will no longer fight for you mortals."

"Not for us, he's fighting with us Moonrider," Necromancer angrily blurted out who seemed unaffected to the change of gravity. "This is his fight as well."

"Daughter of the Underworld, you dare to talk me like that," Moonrider retorted with disgust. He seemed a new person, far different from the arrogant and shameless Theo who flirted at Stiles on the plane. He was now a changed person or perhaps it's safe to say a different being.

"There's no time, leave and take him with you. Take care of him," Necromancer requested looking at Vizard's face with sadness. 

"That goes without saying," Moonrider mumbled and mounted on his horse as they left quickly leaving just moondusts behind.

The gravity turned back to normal as Moonrider and Vizard left the area and so the battle continued. Alpha knew that they're going to lose this battle but at least Vizard would be safe. He looked around and watched in pain as he stared at his fallen pack members. Necromancer was almost unconscious behind Cerberus whose fire was almost dying. Bull's-Eye was out of ammo and now was fighting with a machete while Thunderstrike's broken blade was now useless beside her. Faerie was nowhere to be seen. 

Alpha was too distracted that he noticed too late the incoming spear that hit his right shoulder. He fell down on his knees and looked up angrily at the Nemean Lion that had its mouth opened to tear him apart but it suddenly disappeared from his line of sight.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice murmured beside him that turned his heart beats faster than normal. Alpha didn't want to but he can't help himself and looked at the direction of Captain America who seemed very concern. Now he realized that it was the Avenger's shield that hit and sent the lion away.

"I'm fine," Alpha gruffed, his voice hoarser than normal to conceal his identity to his lover. The ex-soldier looked at him closely as if trying to remember if they knew each other or if they already met somewhere. 

"You looked like someone I know," Captain America murmured. The black wolf man who was Alpha according to their Intel just shrugged his shoulders off and went to fight again. To be the honest, Steve didn't know what to think as he watched the Darkchaser member ripped a troll that blocked his way. He somehow reminded him of Derek if Alpha's skin became pale, his body will be smaller, and his wolf-like face became handsome then he will exactly look like Derek. He laughed at his ridiculous thoughts as he ran to the field to join the fight.

Alpha tried to stay away from Captain America as far as he can so he found himself fighting between Black Panther and Spiderman. He watched Vision and Scarlet Witch trailing behind Faerie as they rescued Thunderstrike from their foes. Necromancer was fighting back to back with Doctor Strange and Iron Man. Bull's-Eye held new set of guns courtesy of Black Widow that was being backed-up by Falcon and Hawkeye. The giants were having a hard time fighting off the equally colossal heroes Ant Man and Wasp. Screams of dying monsters pierced the air as Hulk smashed them effortlessly as if they were made of clay. Alpha wished Vizard was here, it's the shapeshifter's dream to combat side by side with the Avengers.

"Darkchasers converge!" a broken voice croaked from somewhere that made Alpha's heart clenched in glee, he looked around to find the source when suddenly a beam of silver light passed through the enemy line turning anything that it touched into an explosion of silver powder. Almost a quarter of their foes were annihilated to that single attack alone. The remaining on the ground floated from the ground and flapped helplessly in the air. Vizard turned into the silver horse of the Moonrider and destroyed more enemies in a flash of light.

"That's quite impressive," Iron Man mumbled from his suit as he released another cannon laser beams to destroy an entire row of basilisks. 

After almost one hour, they were able to beat most of their enemies, the remaining ones were forced to swear a truce to the Styx to stay away from humans forever. Fortunately, there were no any serious injuries that needed medical attention from Dr. P so Alpha guessed that they will call it a win.

"Thank you for coming to help us," Vizard sincerely said as he and the Darkchasers stood before the Earth's mightiest heroes. He offered a hand that Iron Man gladly accepted.

"No, thank you for joining our cause. We should come earlier but there's an evil fairy magic shield on this area that kept us away. Fortunately, Faerie was able to counter it and destroyed the barrier. You're lucky to have her," Iron Man explained that made the mentioned Darkchaser member blushed in embarrassment.

"You are a good team and the world owed you," Captain America declared looking at Alpha who was seemed busy looking at something interesting on the ground.

"Don't mention it and I bet you already know our members Iron Man," Vizard asked who was obviously trying to play it cool.

"Yes except for Mr. Shinning Shimmering over there and you can call me Tony, I don't really mind for us to be friends you know," Tony murmured and lifted his face armour revealing his face in the process then winked at Vizard who blushed furiously.

"I do mind though, man of iron," Moonrider hissed venomously and appearing suddenly between his lover and the leader of the Avengers.

"It's not Tony's intention to flirt with Mr. Vizard," Captain America apologized politely that caused Moonrider to roll his eyes.

"Captain, if you're going to lie then do not do it in a front of a god. Not to mention that three of the members of this team have the ability to detect lies so I will advise for all of you to speak of the truth from now on," Moonrider explained that made the ex-soldier blushed in shame. 

"Enough of that. What he said was true but don't mind him, he is not a member of a team. He's just a random minor Norse god who was acting like a senseless jealous boyfriend," Necromancer blurted out starting to be irritated on where things were going.

"You call me a minor god? I'm Mani, the god of the moon and the rider of Alsvider. You don't have the right to talk to a god that way," Theo retorted back angrily, his body starting to be surrounded by silver aura.

"Enough!" Vizard shouted obviously enraged. "Leave now Mani or whoever the hell you are. You fucking deceived me and now you are acting like an almighty? Thank you for saving me earlier but that's not enough for all the lies that you told me for months. If you can't act like a civilized man, I'm sorry I mean civilized god then you can go now back to the moon," Stiles retorted with cold indifference.

"Sti---"

"Go," Vizard muttered in defeat turning his back at the god who disappeared in an explosion of moondust.

"Vizard, are you okay?" Thunderstrike asked that Vizard answered with a weak nod.

"This issue needs to wait I guess," Vizard joked half-heartedly.

"Sorry about that. It's my fault," Iron Man apologized.

"It's not and please don't worry about it. Where did we stopped again? Yeah, of course! It will be our greatest honor to be your friends," Stiles sincerely declared.

"Great then! You know guys we were watching you for months and we came up with a decision to ask you guys to join us," Iron Man announced.

"You mean, you wanted us to be members of the A-avengers?" Vizard asked in surprise. He wanted to punch himself to confirm if he's awake because his longtime dream was now just on his grasp.

Alpha was actually shock and didn't know what to say about that. Bull's-Eye shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing. Necromancer was exchanging words with Cerberus while Thunderstrike and Faerie were squealing in glee like kids on Christmas day waiting to open their gifts. 

"We will accept the offer if you will not disband our team and of course you will respect our request on not to reveal our identities. Plus, we have a human member to our team Dr. P," Necromancer propositioned looking at Iron Man with scrutiny.

"That's actually our plan. You're good in working as a team and we wanted to keep that. You will be like a special unit of Avengers and with regards to your identities, we respect your reasons for not telling us of course. Dr. P will also be included in the team," Iron Man explained.

Every member of Darkchaser nodded their heads as if in agreement. "We agree then," Necromancer finally said.

"Then Cap as the very first Avenger do the honors to welcome them in the team," Iron Man said with a tap on the ex-soldier's shoulder.

"Alpha, Vizard, Necromancer, Cerberus, Bull's-Eye, Thunderstrike, Faerie, and of course Dr. P who is not with us at the moment, we officially welcome you as members of the Avengers," Captain America said warmly shaking the hand of every member of their new teammates. Alpha just nodded his head because of his claws.

Once the formalities were done, the old members of the Avengers came to meet the new recruits. Captain America came to talk to Vizard who still looked like he was dreaming. "Hello Mr. Vizard," he greeted.

"C-captain America? You're talking to me?! Please just call me Vizard, it's my honor to be your brother in arms. We will try our best not to disappoint you of course," Vizard chattered nervously that gained chuckles from the ex-soldier.

"You will not 'cause all of you are great heroes. Anyway, you kind of reminded me of someone," Captain America murmured examining Vizard's face closely.

"Believe me Cap, that's just your imagination. I am unique and no one looks like me," Vizard quickly quipped.

"Perhaps you're right. I'm just maybe overthinking things," Captain America agreed. "Anyway, I got a question with Alpha, is he always quiet?"

Vizard chuckled and winked at him as if sharing a joke. "He's always brooding and all growls but he's a softie."

Captain America looked at the werewolf who was shooting a murderous glare at Vizard but when the guy noticed he's staring, he looked away.

"And his senses are the sharpest and yeah, he can detect lies like me and Necromancer so you really cannot hide anything from Sourwolf. Can I excuse myself for a moment? I need to tell Dr. P the good news," Vizard happily said as he left to dial his co-member's number.

Captain America looked at the spot that Alpha was previously occupying but he was surprisingly gone. He looked around and he confirmed that he already left. He shivered when he felt an icy sensation on his shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Necromancer asked that felt like an order than a request. Captain America just nodded in agreement. "Why are you so interested about Alpha?"

"He just seemed mysterious to me. I felt like I'm drawn to him," the ex-soldier admitted since he knew that Necromancer would know anyway if he's lying.

Necromancer stared hard at him then sighed as if disappointed. "It's no secret to us that you're in a relationship with someone."

"You don't get it. I'm interested in him but not in that way," Captain America answered honestly.

Necromancer nodded as if believing him much to his relief. "Everything's up to him I guess but let's just keep things strictly business. We need to go now and thank you for letting us join you. It means a lot to us," she said sincerely as she called out her teammates.

They exchanged farewells while Iron Man gave a communicator to Vizard. In return, Faerie gave the leader of the Avengers a peridot that they can use if they need their help. Faerie smiled warmly at them and with a snap of her fingers, the special unit of Avengers vanished from their sight.

"I wish Doctor Strange will teleport us sometimes back to the base after a fight," Spiderman grumbled.

"You wish kid. That will never happen," Doctor Strange replied with a smug smirk who flew away then vanished as well.

"Cap, let's go?" Hawkeye called out to his comrade that was seemed occupied with his own thoughts. "Cap?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that," Captain America responded with an uneasy smile then followed the remaining members as they entered their getaway jet plane. As he looked at the window, he knew that it was wrong but he can't himself to think about Alpha.

 

∆∆∆

 

"LOKI, you have a visitor," the jailer announced distastefully as he opened the heavy door of Loki's cage.

Loki smiled with malice as he watched the new king of Asgard marched his way inside of his room with his most trusted ally Valkyrie. Unfortunately his mouth was still gagged so he can't open it to taunt his brother.

"Heimdall told me that he saw the powers of your children at work in Midgard. Are you aware of this?" Thor asked in indifference.

Loki just shrugged and winked at his brother playfully. Thor clenched his fists in anger, aura of lightning suddenly emitted from his body that made the trickster rolled his eyes as if unimpressed. Thor grabbed the gag and pulled it away. He glared at Loki as if ordering him to talk.

"I got a lot of children you know," Loki innocently said but the other two knew better so without further ado, Valkyrie kicked the guy at his jaw. "F-fuck what was the for?"

"For acting like a shit I guess," Valkyrie irritatingly pointed out as she grabbed the chin of the trickster's bruised jaw and bloodied lips. "Stop playing around. The mongrel, snake, and hellbitch that you called your kids are running around Midgard or I guess it's safe to say that their powers are manifesting in three mortals from Midgard. Do you know anything about that?"

"Maybe, I---"

Valkyrie punched Loki in the face that effectively shut him off. "You vile creature! How dare you to hurt someone who is bound and helpless. Where's your dignity?" Loki spat out in anger.

"Ha! I don't have any just so you know and you're a big joke anyway," Valkyrie insulted the god that was followed with a series of laughter.

"How dare you to do this to me! I'm a prince of Asgard. Tell him Thor! Are you just going to allow this bitch to insult me?!" Loki argued who received a smack to his head and a kick on his back from the same lady warrior who was obviously drunk.

"Just talk Loki so we can leave and don't think about making any deal 'cause I will not spare you my mercy. If you decided not to talk at all then I will ask Valkyrie to make that permanent of course," Thor declared without falter or any hint that he's joking at all.

Loki swallowed the lump of his throat then laughed aloud like an insane man. "You never fail to amaze me brother. Alright then my king... when Angrboda gave birth, she decided to keep my most beloved children's goodness and innocence inside of a box. Doing so of course will ensure that they will grow up evil for the Ragnarok."

"So whoever got the chest, they will possess a fraction of their powers without being corrupted by evil," Valkyrie inquired that was now pointing her sharp spear at the trickster's neck.

"I'll answer your question lady so there's no need to be brutish. So here is how things work in immortals. When you separate a part of someone's essence away, it's not just simply taking away a simple attribute like goodness but some of the origin's inherited powers as well. The powers of the immortal as you know cannot be created nor destroyed so what do you think will happen if the origin died?"

"They turned into another form like forest, animal, natural disaster---"

"Or go back to the other source where it can reunite with the rest of its essence," Thor grumbled continuing whatever Valkyrie was going to say.

"Bingo!" Loki triumphantly interjected as he licked his lips in anticipation. "Well, I guess Fenrir would be enough to restart Ragnarok, don't you think?"

Thor marched his way out of Loki's imprisonment with a flash of lightning. Loki's forehead furrowed as he stared at Valkyrie who remained standing before him. "What now bitch? Aren't you following your Master, huh?"

"Don't mind me, I just need to finish an unfinished business here," Valkyrie hummed as she grabbed the trickster's chin. "Say ah!"

"Thor will not allow this lunacy!" Loki angrily blurted out but his voice was obviously shaking in fear.

"Perhaps... But just like what I told you earlier I'm not Thor. I wonder what will become of your tongue after I cut it off. I guess we just need to see, what do you think?" Valkyrie asked with fake joy pulling out his knife from its sheath before Loki's scream reverberated in the hallways of the Asgard's prison for the last time...

 

∆∆∆

 

DEREK woke up sweating naked on a dirty floor. He was overwhelmed with smell of blood and dirt all over his body that was confirmed with the dried blood on his nails and the grimes all over his naked body. He looked around and found the room in a complete mess, all of the glasses including the windows were all broken and the whatever furnitures that were there were all destroyed. He weakly walked in the direction of the bathroom and let the water washed down his dirty body but his brain was muddled and in chaos trying to grasp memories that were not there. He felt weakened and he didn't know what he was doing in a strange place. The last thing he remembered was helping out Scott on his veterinary clinic and suddenly everything turned black. After finishing the shower as fast as he can, he wore the clothes that he found there and walked away out of the house after releasing a sigh of relief when he realized the place was empty. 

Luckily, he found a ride home that he hitch-hiked in order to reach Scott's clinic but he found it surrounded by police cars and much to his fear, blood was emitting in the air. Since he was penniless that moment, he walked his way on the Avengers' headquarters. Before he even set his foot inside, Steve welcomed him with a hug so tight that he found himself having a hard time to breath.

"S-steve, I can't breath..," Derek panted and his boyfriend as if realizing what he was doing let him go instantly.

"I'm sorry Baby. It's just... after I heard from Stiles what happened to Scott, I just can't help myself worrying about you," Steve explained.

Derek's face paled as he heard what his lover said. He unclasped himself from Steve and with a shaking knees went inside of the mansion.

"Derek Hale confirmed," Jarvis announced as Derek entered. "Good evening Mr. Hale. Can I help you with anything?"

"Y-yes, actually can you connect me to Stiles Stilinski?" Derek stammered almost desperately.

"Of course, would that be a regular call or a video call," the AI asked.

"Video call please," Derek decided.

"Video call then. Give me a second please... alright, we have Mr. Stilinski on the other line," Jarvis informed him and from the projection screen, he saw a distress Stiles with bruised under his eyes sitting side by side with Lydia and Kira.

"Derek! Thank God you're fine!" Stiles exclaimed in mixed feeling of joy and relief. 

"What happened? How's Scott?" Derek asked instead. 

"Dude, I should be the one asking you that. You're the last person that's with him. What the hell happened?" Stiles asked frustratingly, his eyes almost in the verge of tears.

"I-I don't know..," Derek replied weakly almost inaudible. He pulled his hair in frustration because he really can't remember anything. "The last thing I remember is holding the dalmaltian down so Scott can give it its anti-rabies shot and then the next thing I know I found---"

"Derek, I suppose it's better if you come over here for us to talk about things you know," Lydia interrupted discreetly pointing at Steve who was standing and listening intently from his back.

Derek nodded and with a short goodbye ended the call. He turned around and embraced Steve so tight to calm himself. Steve in return kissed the top of his head gently that warmed Derek's heart. "Thank you Steve, you being here means a lot to me. I just need to change my clothes and go to the hospital and visit Scott."

"I'm going with you," Steve decided but Derek shook his head in disagreement.

"I need to do this alone. I can't explain things right now but I will. Just please trust me on this," Derek pleaded while holding his lover's hands and looking directly at his eyes as if telling him that everything will be alright.

"I trust you. Just please be safe, okay?" Steve murmured and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Hale, I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have a visitor," Jarvis announced.

"Who is it my friend?" Steve asked.

Jarvis seemed hesitant but still manage to say: "It's the FBI. They're here to arrest Mr. Hale for attempted murder..."

 

∆∆∆

 

STILES was restless and can't stop walking around. It's been hours since Derek told them that he will come over but he's still not there. He tried to call his friend's number and Steve Rogers but he was directed to voicemail in both cases. He was tempted to call the Avengers' HQ but something on his gut told him to just keep it to themselves.

"Stiles can you sit down for a moment please!" an equally frustrated Lydia blurted out that basically pulled him down on the bleachers.

Stiles closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears especially when he hear the sobs of Kira (who was Scott's girlfriend) inside of the room. Fort (Fortuna Zamora) was with them of course using some fairy healing magic to help but obviously it's not working. 

"According to Fort, the bites were caused by a mythical wolf," Lydia mumbled in melancholy.

"You really think that it's Derek that did that to Scott?! That he was the one that killed those innocent dogs? Can you hear yourself right now Lydia? It's Derek that we are talking about here," Stiles screamed out in anger.

"Actually she's right. Derek did it to Scott or it will be more accurate to say that the wolf in him did it to Scott," Theo said appearing suddenly out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?!" Stiles hissed venomously. 

Theo looked like he was hurt but he schooled his face to seriousness. "I'm here to explain everything."

"Then talk and don't waste our time," Stiles replied in indifference.

Theo seemed hesitant but nodded. "If that's what you want then I will go straight to the point. I know that you are very much aware of the source of your power, am I right?"

The two agreed by nodding shortly so Theo continued. "Let me tell you the story from the start. Angrboda, the mother of Fenrir, Jörmungand, and Hela decided to separate her children's goodness and innocence when they were born and put them inside of a box. Doing so of course will ensure that they will grow up evil for Ragnarok so you found the chest and you possess a fraction of their powers without being corrupted by their evil nature. Magical power as you learned from Fortuna cannot be created nor destroyed so when Fenrir was killed in Ragnarok, the power of the accursed wolf looked for a new source..."

"Derek who already possessed some of its good essence," Stiles concluded. "But it didn't make any sense at all! I mean if Derek has all of the wolf's essence, both good and evil if I may add then why he was turning into a big bad wolf all of a sudden? The wolf must be in the middle of being good and evil right?"

"Both of Fenrir's parents are giants so being evil is its true nature. The main reason why they separated the goodness of those monsters are for them to grow up without conscience but it's not really necessary. I guess this is just one of Loki's back-up plan in case one of his children died," Theo explained.

"How about us?" Lydia asked in nonchalance but inside she was worried.

"Hela was back on Helheim, nursing her injuries on her last battle with Surt while Jörmungand is still asleep somewhere in the ocean so don't worry... Fenrir on the other hand is our main problem right now. He's getting out of hand especially now that it's full moon."

"Of course it was all about the fucking full moon. How can we stop it?" Stiles asked.

"Before, the dark dwarves fashion a magical fetter to constrain Fenrir. The delicate ribbon was woven of six impossible things namely the footsteps of a cat, the roots of a mountain, the beard of a woman, the nerves of a bear, the breath of a fish, and the spittle of a bird," Lydia explained. "So are we going to create a new ribbon? With the same components?"

"I'm afraid we can't recreate it, we need to make a new different one," Fort interjected who came out from Scott's room with crestfallen face. "The wolf's stronger than ever now that it's already whole."

"You're the god of the moon, right? Can't you just change the phase of the moon?" Stiles asked staring at his ex-lover intently.

"I wish it's as simple as that. There are other pantheons that need to be considered plus the ancient law of nature that we can't just break no matter what," Theo explained. "And we need to hurry, Thor will return to Midgard to kill Fenrir and of course Derek will be affected in the process. We need to collect the new components and convince Thor to spare Derek 'cause if not then Captain America will surely extract his revenge."

"Not just him, I'm afraid," Stiles grumbled, his teeth clanking on every syllable, his fists clenching hard in anger.

"Figures. So whether Thor succeed or not then it's a war between Asgard and Midgard 'cause I'm afraid that we are bound to annihilate whoever tried to kill our king," Theo seriously declared.

All of them sighed heavily in the weight of the situation. Fort who was the team's resident optimist was sulking on her seat. Stiles who was very talkative was now tight-lipped. Lydia who was known to be the smartest among them was running out of ideas. Theo who was a god felt so powerless in a corner. 

The room's deafening silence broke when a howling sound came from Scott's room at the same moment that Stiles' phone started to ring. Lydia and Theo went inside the room while Stiles begrudgingly answered knowing it was Chris Argent who was on the other line. "Hello Chris? What's up?"

There was screaming and huge explosion on the background when Chris finally answered. "Where are you?! Tony was gathering the remaining members of Avengers since most of them are in Andromeda Galaxy fighting off an alien invasion in Planet Cociffeu. The order was too aid Thor in killing the wolf he called Fenrir who was slaughtering inmates and police officers in state penitentiary. We need backup guys, there are a lot of werewolves here---"

 

∆∆∆

 

***  
ABOUT an hour ago...  
Derek closed his eyes as darkness started to lull him but it seemed not enough to calm his nerves. He bowed his head as tears started to fell from his eyes when he remembered the devastated face of Steve when FBI cuffed his hands and took him away. The ex-soldier promised that he will help him to prove he's innocent but he was so baffled that he just grimly nodded at him in reply.

Now he was alone, his wrists were bound with silver, wolfsbane, and mistletoe that was so strangr and painful but it helped him to distract the itchiness in him. Derek somehow started to feel unusually itchy under his skin. It felt like there were bugs inside of his flesh that were trying to crawl out. He hit the back of his head against the wall in frustration, trying to bury the wolf that was clawing it's way out 'cause he knew this was the exact familiar sensation before the overwhelming darkness took him. He fought it and bit his lips from the searing pain that came from the mark on his back. He closed his eyes as he remembered what exactly happened earlier that afternoon. He remembered killing those animals using his bare hands and left Scott bleeding to his death when the guy tried to stop him. He wanted to vomit as the blood's metallic taste from almost ripping the veterinarian's throat came back from his memory.

The cops were right after all and he deserved to be imprisoned here and be isolated for the time being. He no longer want to hurt anyone or anything for that matter and until now, he was not sure if Scott was already dead. He stared at the small barred window that was five feet above from him and tried to stay away from the moonlight that entered the gaps. He didn't know why but when the light touched his skin, the itch started to become worse.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?! Listen, please I know this sounds crazy but I'm turning into a monster and I might hurt someone if---"

The metallic door opened with a creaking sound and an old man entered the room. He smelled like a little bit familiar, of gunpowder and smelled like plants specifically mistletoe and wolfsbane. Derek's nose cringed at the bad aroma because it seemed like the guy brought something more potent than what were currently bound on his wrists. "Sir, listen to me please. You're actually right that I'm the one who attacked Scott McCall and killed those dogs in the clinic. There's something in me that I can't control---"

"I know Derek Hale. I exactly know what you're talking about. It's the same reason that my daughter Kate burned your house and killed your whole family though unfortunately you survived but we can fix that," the old man whispered while loading the gun that he's holding. 

"G-gerard Argent?" Derek stammered unbelievably. Suddenly he felt blood rushed to his veins. The man before him was the same guy who ordered Kate to kill his whole family for suspecting they were werewolves just because it's their family's heraldry. 

"You see I studied the myths and I know my suspicions about you are right all along. You Hales maybe can fool other people but not me. I brought all of the things that can hurt you... silver, mistletoe, wolfbane, and of course fire but I wanted to make this last," Gerard explained with cruelty glinting on his eyes and pointed the cold muzzle of his gun on Derek's forehead. "I wonder though if you scream aloud while I'm torturing you like your family does as they were slowly burned----"

"ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!!!" Derek growled aloud as wrath filled his entire being. Hearing what happened to his family was painful that cannot be simply explained by words. The mark from his back started to spread out around his body as he became taller and more muscular. Claws and tail started to sprout from his nails and tailbone as his head turned into a wolf. Darkness finally overcome him as Fenrir happily bursted out from the back of Derek's mind. 

Derek opened his eyes that were now golden yellow and slowly a wolfish smile formed on his face. No, it was no longer Derek, it was Fenrir. "Hello there motherfucker. You said you have something for me?"

"You mutt! I know---"

Fenrir gleefully broke the bindings on its wrists and grabbed Gerard's neck pinning him effectively on the metal wall with an extreme force. The old man clawed at its paw but it was futile. "So you got silver, mistletoe, wolfsbane, fire... no magical string that were made of six impossible things? And you thought you know your myths but don't worry I'll finish you quickly since I owe you my freedom."

Before Gerard can even mutter a word, Fenrir ripped his throat with a squelching sound. The wolf's eyes were filled with malice and hunger as it watched rivulets of blood flowed down on its own arm. It howled in glee as it brutally crumpled the plants that the old man brought and forced them on his gasping mouth.

"I guess that's what you mortals called the taste of your own medicine," Fenrir cackled on its own joke. It watched the metal hatch opened and before it stood a half dozen of armed guards. It grinned wider and before anyone can react, it slashed their fragile bodies with its deadly claws.

 

∆∆∆

 

CAPTAIN America didn't hesitate to break the wall that separated the penitentiary from the outside world. He knew that there were other ways to enter the building but he was blindsided by worry. Derek was inside for crying out loud and he must be in danger and probably injured from the hands of that monster. He didn't even look back at his teammates that he lost along the way fighting an armada of werewolves earlier. He knew Iron Man's orders but he will be damned if he will lose Derek.

As he entered the courtyard, he was almost frozen on his spot staring at the red liquid that covered the whole ground and spattered the walls. The metallic smell of blood was so pungent that it will cause a normal person to throw up. He almost took a few seconds to recover and looked at the mayhem that the giant werewolf was causing. Inmates and guards were hopelessly attacking it with guns and wooden and metal staffs to no avail. He scanned the surrounding to look for his lover but he's not anywhere so it's either he was alive hiding somewhere or he's dead and killed inside. The thought made him angry and he threw his shield with all of his might that hit the mutt on its chest.

Fenrir was thrown in the air as the result of the Avenger's attack. It grinned wider as it realized that its current nemesis was its host's special someone. It gracefully turned its body in the air and dropped on the ground in all four. Faster than the wind, it ran in Captain America's direction to assault him. The ex-soldier though was ready and he was able to grab its wolfish head and chest to push it away from him.

Captain America ground his teeth in effort as his arms strained to stop the wolf who was snapping its sharp teeth in able to bite him. Fenrir though willed his claws to be longer and slashed the ex-soldier to his arms. With a grunt of pain, Captain America gave it a roundhouse kick that effectively bashed its head to the ground. He didn't waste his time and got on top of the beast and sent him a series of punches that made its head a bloody pulp after a minute.

"Are you done? Is that all what you got?" Fenrir maundered, his sound almost indistinct since his jaw was broken.

Captain America balled his fist in anger and was now aiming another punch when he heard a distress scream from someone.

"STOP STEVE!" the voice pleaded desperately. It came from Vizard who was riding a silver chariot that was being driven by the same man (or god) that was called as Moonrider.

"Vizard, why are you trying to stop me? This monster is killing everyone. It must be stopped!" Captain America exclaimed in anger.

Moonrider suddenly appeared before him and murmured something that the ex-soldier was having a hard time to understand, the god opened his palm and silver powder started to cover Fenrir's body that made it even more angrier. "Leave him alone, I don't have enough power to hold him forever."

"You don't have the right to meddle Moonrider! This is out of your territory!" Fenrir angrily growled out. He howled so loud that it hurt their ears.

"Let's kill it now," Captain America decided.

"No! You don't understand," Vizard said stomping his feet in frustration.

"I understand everything. This vile creature is a mass murderer. It must be stopped," Captain America retorted back.

"There's an innocent human inside of him that... that monster possessed so please," Vizard pleaded, his tears were now falling freely on his face.

"Then tell me Moonrider since it seems like you know the whole situation better since you're a god. Is there a way to exorcise the wolf out of this body?" Captain America coldly asked.

Moonrider was silent as he shook his head. Given that they can be able to find new impossible components to bind Fenrir, there was no magic that can separate it from Derek. "But there's a way to subdue it---"

"We can't risk that," Captain America grumbled. "That's dangerous and I don't want to kill an innocent person but the world is at risk here!"

"Then kill Derek if you really think that's the right thing," a cold woman voice murmured from Captain America's back.

Captain America was stunned when she heard what the woman said from his back. Did she just say that this monster was Derek? He looked down at the monster that was writhing in pain and tried to find any familiarity that he knew so well. Moonrider's magic made the wolf blind and he watched in amazement as its body morphed back to human. On the werewolf's place was a very naked body of Derek covered by swirls of tribal tattoos. All of his teeth and nails are still sharp though but it was Derek, he was still Steve's Derek.

"H-how?" Captain America stammered in disbelief and looked back at Necromancer who already took her mask off. It was Lydia and when he looked back at Vizard, his suspicion was confirmed when he looked at Stiles' tear-streaked face.

"We can explain things later but I know you're aware that Thor is coming to kill Derek. Please I beg you, help us to save him," Vizard pleaded.

Captain America looked down at his lover's body and decided. "That goes without saying. We need to find a place to keep Derek---"

Captain America stopped whatever he's saying when lightning flashed in the sky that was followed by a rumble of thunder that made all of them shiver in fear. Gliding down from the air was the Immortal Thunderer Thor, on his side was Valkyrie who was riding an eight-legged horse. "Thor..," the ex-soldier murmured.

"Greetings my friends," Thor greeted with an aura of seriousness. He looked down at the writhing body of Fenrir. "It's good that you already caught it and I'm actually shock that you're here Mani," he added looking at Moonrider/Mani that was now sweating in effort to keep Fenrir down.

"M-my king..," Theo muttered as a show of respect.

Thor nodded as a form of acknowledgement as he went to Fenrir's direction. The Thunderer seemed not surprised when Captain America stood on his way but he asked anyway. "What are you doing my friend?"

"Protecting who I love. The man that monster possessed is my lover," Captain America firmly said.

"I know but you don't understand Steve. I'm sorry to hear that but unfortunately we can no longer save him from Fenrir. We can make a new fetter to keep the wolf in of course but aside from the fact that the components were impossible to find, we don't have an assurance that this new binding will work. Fenrir is almost near to reach his full potential at exactly midnight tonight. I wish there is another way..," Thor explained melancholy.

"There is another way! Thor I beg you, give us some time," Captain America pleaded once more.

"The worlds cannot afford another Ragnarok. I'm sorry but I have to do my duties as a king of Asgard," Thor declared and suddenly he emitted high voltage of electricity that caused them goosebumps. 

Captain America sighed heavily and attacked Thor with his shield. Valkyrie ran to his king's side but dead hands grasped the legs of her horse that kept her immobile for a while. She unsheathed her spear and tried to hit the shrivelled hands but Vizard transformed into a huge eagle and swooped down to take her away.

"Avengers assemble!" a voice that sounded like Tony Stark shouted from somewhere as Hulk completely crushed down the walls of state penitentiary to make way for Iron Man, Bull's-Eye, and Scarlet Witch. 

"Guys, what the hell is happening here?" Iron Man asked in confusion.

"Treason!" Thor hissed angrily shielding himself from Captain America's inhuman blows.

"Cap, what the hell?!" Iron Man asked. Captain America remained silent as he used his shield to protect himself from the discharge of electricity that was coming off from the god's hands.

Fenrir howled louder than what was possible and the dead prisoners and officers spasmed from where they were lying on the ground. Like Necromancer's minons they rose from the ground and started to transform into werewolves but it's not the scariest sight because suddenly a giant wolf fell from the sky.

"Fuck that's Hati, one of the Skolls. My immortal nemesis, the devourer of the moon," Moonrider grunted in effort and pain as Fenrir struggled harder than before. 

Hati ran towards Moonrider but a huge lion blocked its way. It was twice as big as a regular lion and Theo was sure that it was the Nemean Lion that he saw before. It roared so loud that Hati hesitated to attack. The lion looked back at Moonrider with his snake-like ruby red eyes that confirmed it was Vizard. He smiled a little at him but Vizard half-heartedly rolled his eyes as a reply that touched his heart.

Valkyrie who was now getting up from where Vizard threw him, fiercely attacked Captain America from his back but Thunderstrike came and blocked her spear. A burst of electrical charge emanated from their clashing weapons that threw them away in the air. 

Necromancer summoned more undead as more werewolves attacked them. She was thankful though that it was enough to distract the other Avengers who were now fighting with the lycans. They were completely overwhelmed though when it came to numbers and she was no longer that powerful to call for more undead right now. The werewolves no matter how severe their damage kept on regenerating in an inhuman pace. She wished that Jordan was with her and with that thought, her confused boyfriend was now on her side. She giggled because the guy was just on his boxers and with a kiss on his cheek, he turned into Cerberus that quickly charged the nearest enemy. Among all of them, he was the only one who can really kill their foes with his hellfire. She can't really help herself but think of Allison who was always there to help her. She tried really hard to commune with her since she learned her power but Allison died of an honorable death that didn't earned her a spot on Helheim.

Necromancer thought if she was going to meet in the afterlife as more wolves came from everywhere. They were completely overwhelmed as they were forced to cornered in a small circle. She watched her friends in hopelessness. Vizard was fighting furiously against Hati while Mani looked as if he was dying while restraining Fenrir. Thunderstrike and Valkyrie were engaged in a battle of spear and katana but it was the latter who obviously has the upper hand. Captain America was deflecting the bolts of lightning that the Thunderer aimed at him and Lydia realized that if the wolves didn't get them then the Asgardians will. 

Necromancer crumpled on her knees as strength left her. Tears were now falling down on her cheeks as she watched her fellow Avengers fighting in vain. She closed her eyes and wished there was something or someone to save them.


	2. Balder's Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defeating Fenris apparently was not the hardest challenge that they had to overcome. It is how much they are willing to sacrifice to keep Derek and the world safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this is the second and last part of the series. I hope you will love it as much as I do.
> 
> This fic (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. This baby is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me in the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading this immediately.

"LYDIA, I promise you that I'm going to be there if you need me. Just call my name and I will come to save you, one way or another..."

Necromancer's shoulders shook as she remembered Allison's last words. She knew it was impossible but she followed her instinct and screamed out her best friend's name in desperation. It's ironic that it was the same shriek of hopelessness that came out of her when she lost Allison back then.

Necromancer's piercing shrill cut off through the night that made everyone stopped on their spots. The sound of a hunting horn answered Necromancer's call as silver lights started to fall down from the sky. Amazingly, it only hit the rabid werewolves that transformed into normal wolves when they were pierced by the mysterious lights. The transformed pack of wolves huddled together in an organized formation as a whistling sound reverberated in the air.

Out of the dark corner, a hooded figure came forth that wore a long trailing dark robe holding a silver bow in hand. The figure removed her hood and a pale beautiful face was revealed that was framed with a cascading curly hair.

"Allison..," Necromancer and Bull's-Eye murmured at the same time.

"Lydia, Dad. It's good to see you again," Allison smiled softly as she strode gracefully to Necromancer who was silently crying. 

"H-how?" Necromancer stammered reaching out Allison's face with a shaking hand. She was shock at the absence of heat that he felt there but Necromancer was sure that the girl in front of her was not dead.

"When I fell off the cliff, my Lady came to rescue me. She replaced me with a fake corpse out of a cypress trunk. She is real Dad. The stories about the patron goddess of hunters. She who favored the ways of our family until Kate and Gerard murdered those innocent children," Allison explained sadly looking back at Chris whose expression turned grim but she gave him a consoling smile. "It does not matter though. What matters is you did good Lydia. You make me proud," she whispered then wiped her friend's tears away. 

"Dad, I wanted to hug you right now but I'm afraid my Lady will not allow me," Allison murmured sadly looking back at Chris longingly.

Bull's-Eye just nodded in understanding and mouthed "I love you" as she walked past the other Avengers and went straight to Moonrider who was staring at her in awe. Alison closed her eyes as she started to emit a silver aura. When she opened them again, they were now cold silver gray and her demeanor changed as if she became someone else. She touched the Moonrider's shoulder and on their point of contact, a silver beam shot upwards to the sky that made the moon started to disappear before their eyes. 

"I wanted to tell you in person that you convinced me and the other deities of the moon to listen to your request," Allison declared as she glanced at Fenrir that was now growling aloud. "I'm afraid though that this will be the last time that we're going to help you. Soma and Menulis wanted you to know that you owe them a date with Sunna."

Moonrider groaned in irritation as Allison looked at the Thunderer. "Lady Artemis," Thor called out respectfully.

"King of Asgard," Artemis addressed back and with a nod, she scanned the surrounding and locked her eyes with Thunderstrike. "Kira, come here..."

Thunderstrike in spite of doubt and intimidation followed and knelt before the goddess. The godly aura vanished and Kira looked up and met Allison's eyes. "Give this to Scott," she instructed as she handed her a circular disc which has the triskelion mark on it. "I'm afraid that we can no longer reverse what was done to him. Tell him to hold this during full moon so he can control his inner wolf until he finds his anchor. The anchor that will help him to control his shift. Take care of him for me, please?" Allison pleaded as tears streamed down to her face. Kira who was also crying nodded in understanding.

Allison looked back at her father and her best friend and with a final ear-piercing whistle, she disappeared through the darkness, the pack of wolves following behind her. It was totally silent again until Vizard released a pained roar as Hati bit his shoulder. Hulk didn't hesitate and jumped at the back of the beast and smashed its head with ferocity. The wolf struggled but Scarlet Witch grounded it with her magic until it disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. Bull's-Eye ran to Vizard's side and poured a special powder on his wound that caused the latter to lose consciousness.

"What happened to him?" Moonrider asked in agony. He was feeling helpless since he can't aid Vizard because of Fenrir.

"No worries, it's the powdered feather of Simurgh," Bull's-Eye reassured the god who nodded in understanding.

Iron Man watched the exchanged and sighed in exasperation. "Guys, can someone tell me what the hell is happening here?" Iron Man fumed as he looked around at the other Avengers and Valkyrie who were just standing like idiots.

"We will explain everything later but we need to perform the ritual right now," Faerie explained who suddenly appeared from nowhere. She flew next to Necromancer who nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Do you have everything that we need?" Necromancer asked.

"Yes. I consulted with Mimir and he let me drink in his well to gain the wisdom that I seek. The new fetter that we need to make should be composed of the nine impossible things from the nine realms. The good news is I already collected some of them namely the death of an immortal from Vanaheim, the darkness of the sun from Alfheim, the gentleness of a giant from Jotunheim, the maladroit hands of a dwarf from Nidavellir, the cold heart of a fire demon from Muspellheim, and the warm touch of a frost giant from Niflheim but we're still missing three things," Faerie explained worriedly.

"That's quite an impressive list you got there," Valkyrie muttered.

"And you're one hundred percent sure that this is going to work?" Thor still asked suspiciously.

Faeri nodded confidently as a reply. She took out a ball of yarn that was a kaleidoscope of changing colors. "This one will never break because it contained the essence of the nine realms..."

"What are the missing elements that we need from Asgard, Niflheim, and Midgard?" Valkyrie inquired.

"Life of a creature from the land of the dead, invulnerability of a Midgardian, and deification of a god from Asgard," Faerie replied grimly.

"I'll give my invincibility to save Derek if I need to," Captain America spoke out without hesitation.

"And I can offer Garm's essence in me," Parrish added.

"Wait for a second," Iron Man interrupted. "I have a question when you said deification, what exactly do you mean by that?"

Everyone went silent and started to ask the same question with one another but Moonrider and Thor were uncharacteristically silent about the matter.

"There are a lot of ways to do it actually. First of course is by giving off the ability to make someone a god but as far as I know that's already forbidden by the ancient law. Second is for a god to worship someone or something that was next to impossible and the last one is for a god to worship someone through sex of course," Faerie explained matter-of-factly.

Captain America's jaw clenched in anger and jealousy at the notion of someone touching Derek but he knew this was a necessary evil. There was no other way and this was of course for Derek's sake so they needed to do this. He looked at how Faerie knelt before Derek and blew white powder on his face. It instantly made Derek still as if he was sleeping. He gasped in shock when his eyes stared at Faerie's wingless back. 

Unknown to the ex-soldier, Necromancer was watching his reactions and when she saw that he was somewhat horror-stricken while staring at Faerie's back, she felt tears fell down from his eyes when she came up with the same realization. "F-faerie... what happened to your wings?"

Faerie smiled sadly and shrugged. "No wisdom comes without a price from drinking in Mimir's well," she almost mumbled in the air feigning courage as she did so. 

Everyone was taciturn after hearing Faerie's sacrifice. Life is unfair for heroes, they realized because what they all wanted to do was to help those who are in need but they ended up losing something important for doing what is right. It was their life story, their reality... maybe that's why villains chose to be on the dark side. It's easier to succumb in the darkness than to burn and be blinded by embracing the light. 

"Come here Cerberus," Faerie ordered. The guy exchanged looks with Necromancer who nodded at him as if to encourage him.

"Spoiler alert babe, once Garm left me, I can no longer be at your side if you called me," Cerberus teased good-naturedly.

"Well then I guess I just need to order my minions to drag you down and delivered you to me," Necromancer teased back.

"I wish you're kidding about that," Cerberus murmured nervously as he went to stand before Faerie. "What will I do?"

"Imagine that you are breathing out the life of Garm on this yarn ball," Faerie explained.

Cerberus nodded and did what he was told and as he released his breath, the fire that covered his body was extinguished and was transferred to the ball. He became Jordan Parrish again that Bull's-Eye was able to catch in time and carried gently to Necromancer's side.

"It's your turn Captain America," Faerie said as she looked at the ex-soldier's direction. 

Captain America marched on his way, his eyes locked at the sleeping figure of Derek. He nodded at Faerie and was in the act of following what Parrish did when he realized the latter was talking to him.

"...sure about this? You will still be as strong as before but you will no longer be invincible. Your pain tolerance and healing process will never be the same," Faerie further explained.

"Then so be it," Captain America smiled reassuringly as he stared down again at his lover's sleeping figure. "Yes, he will always be worth it," he murmured warmly. He crouched down and imagine breathing out his invulnerability to the magical string before him. Strength started to seep out of him as his knees weakened and wobbled, good thing though that Thor was there to support him.

"I'm really sorry about earlier my friend," Thor apologized sincerely. Captain America just nodded his head at him as if in understanding. Thor looked at Faerie who nodded her head. She handed him the magical yarn and took the ex-soldier from his arms. "I'm sorry Steve..."

"No, don't apologize for something you are forced to do. I need a favor to ask though... I need to be in there so when Derek wakes up then he will not freak out," Captain America requested.

Thor nodded as a reply then looked back at Faerie. "Where are we going to do this?"

"Do it in Asgard particularly in your bed. It will strengthen the fetter," Faerie explained. 

Captain America shrugged Faerie's supporting arm on him as gentle as he can so she will not be offended and knelt down to carry Derek on his arms like a bride. Meanwhile, Faerie handed Thor a small vial with sparkling cream inside. The Thunderer lifted his eyebrow as if in question.

Faerie smiled a little. "Just in case, Freya said that it would help."

Thor just grimly nodded and called out Valkyrie who retrieved her new horse from Necromancer's minions that she called as Laufey that was somewhat befitting since it used to be the trickster's tongue. "Steve," he called out to the first Avenger who quickly went on his other side carrying the naked beautiful man that was covered with swirling tattoos. He looked away not wanting his fellow Avenger to be offended. He called out Heimdall's name who quickly transported them back in Asgard.

Iron Man still stared at the circular sigil that Thor and the others left behind. He looked back at his injured teammates and sighed. He thought that explanations can be given later, for now he still needed to tend his friends...

 

∆∆∆

STEVE stared at Derek's body in reverence as he put him down on that enormous bed. It's funny how the guy was still able to sleep when he cleaned him in the bathroom earlier. He's perfect in spite of the the marks that he have all over his body and he looked like a fallen angel against the blue sheets, his pale skin in perfect contrast with the robe he wore and the darker blue sheets. The multicolored chains that bound Derek's wrists together ruined the view though that Steve despised so much.

"Steve," Thor called out and Steve looked around just to see the shameless naked god behind him that made him snort in irritation.

"You can at least wear something you know," Steve disappointedly pointed out as he got off the bed.

Thor shrugged his shoulders but he quickly tapped the ex-soldier's retreating back. "Steve, I'm sorry that we need to do this."

Steve looked back and stared in disappointment at Thor who was ogling at Derek's body. "Are you?"

"Maybe not but still I wanted to say it. Stay please 'cause I don't want to overstep the line," Thor pleaded.

Steve wanted to say that this was already overstepping the line but he held his tongue and just nodded. He went straight ahead and unveiled the lavish curtains that covered a fancy lounge. In spite of the coziness that the seat offered, he was still uncomfortable and agitated as he watched the silhouette figure of Thor getting on the top of the bed.

Thor licked his lips in hunger as he watched the sleeping figure of Balder. No it's not Balder, it's Derek, his mind reminded him. Nevertheless, his ethereal beauty was a sight to behold, the fairest being among all of the creatures in nine worlds. As he stared at his radiant form, he felt peace settled in him that he never felt since Loki plotted Balder's death. It was one of the dirtiest secrets of Asgard's royal family, his forbidden affair with his brother Balder. The unfortunate situation pushed Loki to kill Balder because it was their older brother or him because the ancient law decreed it. That's why he can't kill Loki no matter what because he blamed himself for his adopted brother's fall. He knew that when Loki was forced to plot Balder's death, there was something irreparable broke in the Trickster..

To be honest, he didn't know how he even thought of killing Derek earlier. He has his reasons of course especially with his duties as the king of Asgard that should always come first but he knew that even he had the chance of killing Derek, he cannot do it. He was all bark after all because there was no way he can even lay his finger on him with wrong intent. 

Thor can still remember the first time he laid his eyes on Derek, Balder's incarnation. It was his last visit on Midgard after the government threw a party to honor the Avengers in defeating Thanos when he saw Derek with Steve. He learned from Tony that Captain America indeed was interested in Derek so he decided to keep his distance but still he ordered Heimdall to watch over the archaeologist and report anything important that concerned his beloved mortal. It just happened that he was too caught up with his kingly obligations that it was too late when he found out that Fenrir caught Derek on his dirty paws.

Thor caressed the immaculate face that caused him to lose his loved ones yet it was also the same face that taught him the meaning of true love. He was hoping against hope that this will not ruin his friendship with Steve. He spread the robe that covered Derek's body and his eyes hungrily stared at the man's hairy and well-muscled form. He grabbed Derek's hand and kissed each of the fingertips with adoration as his hand touched the expanse of perfection below him. He swooped down to spread kisses on Derek's leg then on the soft cock and balls that were nestled on that trimmed pubes. Thor started to lick those solid abs especially that bellybutton that almost stirred Derek from his consciousness. He grabbed the special salve that Freya gave to him for this special occasion. To be honest, he was not a fan of somnophilia but he and Steve agreed that this should better be done while Derek was asleep. He lifted Derek's legs off the bed and gently kissed the pinkish entrance that he was dying to penetrate. He spread those asscheeks and wormed his tongue inside and he realized as the familiar ambrosial taste of Balder hit his tongue that he will never get enough of it. Unconsciously, Thor was eating him quite ferociously that his own saliva was gushing out of Derek's ass.

Derek moaned as the familiar sensation of getting his ass eaten woke him from his dreamless slumber. He moaned in mixture of pleasure and sting as he felt beard burns on his sensitive entrance. He wanted Steve to stop since he was now nibbling at the rim of his hole. He groaned in frustration when he realized that his wrists were bound together. He wanted to kill Stiles that moment for convincing Steve to watch Fifty Shades of Grey. He pulled those dark blonde strands to stop his lover because he will surely come soon. The guy though didn't stop rimming him much to Derek's disappointment. The warm unstoppable tongue was devilishly piercing his insides and Derek was now pushing his head away but it was a futile effort. Derek bit his lower lip as he felt his incoming orgasm and trashed his head in pleasure. "I-I'm coming, please..."

Derek's lustful hazel green met shock electric blue as the head that's eating him looked up at him. The guy was handsome especially with his perfectly wild beard that was so slobbered from rimming him. He realized no matter how big the resemblance was, this was not his fucking boyfriend... it was Thor! Derek was so shock but concluded that perhaps this was just a dream afterall because what are the odds that Thor will want him, right? 

The thing is when he saw the Thunderer fighting in New York against Loki, he started dreaming of him that was kind of strange since he never had any sexual fantasies with a guy before. Though he knew it was wrong, the main reason he agreed dating Steve at the first place was because of his big resemblance to Thor but that was before he truly fell in love with the first Avenger. As a matter of fact, he never dreamed of this version of Thor with shorter hair until now and this was the first dream he had with the Thunderer after his first night with Captain America so this whole thing was bizarre. He decided to disregard this thought and thinking it was just all a wet dream, he decided to indulge himself and let the guy resumed rimming him again. It reminded him though of his present predicament. He was closer in a brink of orgasm and he knew it can't be stopped since Thor was getting more into it. He locked his legs behind the head of the Thunderer and buried him deeper on the crest of his ass as he came hard on his own torso and face. He tried to catch his breath as Thor started to suck his semihard cock, cleaning it from the cum that covered it. Derek was still in bliss as the Aesir licked his way up to his his torso and face. 

Thor was shock but still thankful at the taste of Derek's cum. It still tasted like the same as before like honey mixed with Aesir milk. He thought it would change when he became a mortal but apparently it didn't and he was grateful because of that. When he reached Derek's face, he coaxed his partner's mouth opened with his tongue. He was glad that the guy was still blissed out as he penetrated him with a single lubed finger. Derek responded enthusiastically so he savored the sweetness of the mortal's mouth, their tongues sharing Derek's release that Thor collected earlier. He was guilty of sending electrical shock that was enough to give Derek toe-curling pleasure.

Derek raised his own leg to give the finger more room in him. He was feeling guilty because even though this was just a dream, he was still technically cheating on Steve but he will be damned if he denied that this was so good. He groaned in pain though when the single digit became two. The fingers were too thick that it burned. It was too painful to be a fantasy so with that realization, he opened his eyes in shock and pushed the confused god away. "What the fuck are you doing to me?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down beautiful one. I mean no harm. This just needs to be done," Thor explained calmly by raising his hands to emphasize his point.

Steve came out from his hiding spot and smiled reassuringly at his lover. "He's right babe. Listen carefully, this was what exactly happened..."

Derek listened attentively when Steve retold him everything. After he lost his control, Fenrir killed Gerard and turned most of the inmates and officers on the penitentiary into werewolves. The good news though was Allison came and her Lady changed every werewolf to a regular wolf so it kind of eased the guilt for hurting other people a little if not completely. He also found out that Scott was also turned to a werewolf but he kind of control his shifting now thanks again to Allison. Stiles was the only injured in the whole ordeal that was now on his way to recovery. The harder to accept though was Fort, Parrish, and Steve's sacrifice so they can create a bind that will keep Fenrir in forever. Not to mention those other nameless beings from the different worlds that contributed a part of themselves or worse their lives to make the fetter. 

Derek's eyes were in the verge of crying as he heard what Steve had lost to save him. "You're stupid! What will happen to you now? You can easily be killed!"

"We already talked to Black Panther and he said he will ask his sister's help to create a new suit for Steve and our spellcasters will help to provide him more protection in battle as well since he don't want to retire," Thor added that made Steve snorted in annoyance.

"That's not completely reassuring but I think that will work. How about this?" Derek asked covering his body with his robe and tried his best not to look at Thor's naked body. "A-are you fine with this Steve?"

"To be honest no but this is necessary. I will endure anything just to save you my love but if you feel uncomfortable doing this then we can always stop. I don't know if there's other way but---"

"No. I will do this," Derek decided, his voice full of determination as he nodded at Thor. "You guys already sacrificed a lot. It's my turn to do my part. Steve closed your eyes please."

Steve grimly nodded as Derek sat on Thor's lap. They looked at each other, Thor with lustful intensity and Derek with determined resolve. Derek blushed at the pure adoration that he saw in those stormy azure eyes so he looked away in embarrassment, Thor held his chin firm though and kissed him once more.

Derek moaned in the kiss and put his bounded wrists around Thor's neck, he knelt and leaned his body closer so the god can have a lot of space to touch him back there. Thor dipped his fingers on the salve and went straight to Derek's taint starting to fuck him again with a single finger since it tightened again after being interrupted earlier.

"You can take me now, you know," Derek suggested as the kiss ended. He was panting so hard because of the breathtaking kiss that the Thunderer shared with him.

"Beautiful one, we can't do that. I need to show my deification to you," Thor murmured as he played Derek's nipple in his mouth much to the latter's embarrassment. "Though I will be lying if I say that I'm doing this simply because this needs to be done. I really want to worship every inch of you..," Thor whispered seductively on Derek's ear.

Derek shivered because the carnal desire was clear on every word of the Thunderer. He went quiet as the expanse of his chest and neck were lavished by the Asgardian's teeth and tongue. All of the things that the guy was doing right now was confusing him because it all reminded him of Steve. He arched his neck and shouted in pleasure as three fingers were now hitting his prostate unmercifully.

Thor didn't remember his cock getting as hard as this after Balder's death. The overwhelming warmth that surrounded his fingers were making him harder to concentrate plus the expression on Derek's fucked-out face was triggering his own orgasm. He cannot come right now because this will be a big insult to his pride as a king of Asgard!

Derek was sure he will come again as Thor's tongue assaulted his earlobe. It felt weird that the guy memorized his body so well especially his pleasure spots. It seemed like Thor knew him so well...

"Want you so much Balder... I miss you so much," Thor whispered genuinely. The Thunderer was not even aware of the words that slipped out of his mouth.

Derek's eyes opened so wide when he heard Thor calling him by that strange yet familiar name. Memories started to resurface from the back of his mind. Suddenly forgotten moments of childhood as a beloved Aesir came back to him at once. He remembered being loved and adored by his parents and by almost everyone. The accidental kiss that they shared when they were fucking the same woman. The confrontation that he had with his brother about what happened that night that ended with them naked in the Thunderer's bed. The first time Thor let him inside of him when they were in Freya's guest room in Folkvanger. That dreaded afternoon when Loki caught them in the middle of making love and finally the excruciating pain that he felt when the mistletoe sprig pierced his heart. It was so bizarre that it seemed that the world was revolving around him so fast but just like in the past, Thor kept him feel that everything was alright. He now understood those dreams that he had in the past. They were never really dreams but good old memories that he shared with Thor from another lifetime.

Derek wanted to cry but he stopped himself because the need to feel Thor in him was so strong that he felt like he was going to die. He plastered his equally sweaty body to Thor leaving no space between them. He set his body straight and repositioned himself so Thor's cock will be in between of his supple asscheeks. He bit at Thor's earlobe just like in the past that he knew the Thunderer loved so much. "T-thor... I want your cock in me," Derek seductively whispered as he pulled hard at his lover's hair as if ordering him to hurry up.

Thor was baffled at the sudden change of Derek's attitude. Somehow, it reminded him of Balder but he didn't dare to hope. He was sure that Derek was Balder but he was no longer his brother and lover but just the mortal that in a relationship with Steve Rogers. He decided though to enjoy this moment so he growled and bit at Derek's neck harder than what he intended as he thrusted up his hip and forced his cock inside of his partner. 

Derek grunted as he started to cry not because of pain but because of how much he missed this feeling. Thor's cock was like a lightning rod that sent electrical shocks in him. He moaned so loud as he was fucked with vigor. He met the god's every thrusts with the same ardency.

Thor pushed him down and flipped Derek in a prone position. He kissed the ridges of his partner's spine and pulled his ass in the air. Thor knew Derek completely broke him for anyone else. He licked his lips in arousal and dove his tongue in that pinkish opening that was a little slack now. Derek was sobbing aloud and that made him stop in his ministrations. "Is there a problem pretty one? Come on tell me," he cooed as he got on top of him and kissed his tears away.

Steve to be honest didn't close his eyes just like what Derek asked him. He was fascinatingly watching the god and his lover while they're at it. When he realized that Derek was crying, it almost took him a minute to get on his feet and sat on the spot of the bed that was nearest to Derek to put his boyfriend's head on his lap to comfort him. He leaned against the headboard while caressing Derek's hair to comfort his lover while glaring hard at Thor. Steve was quiet the entire time though and as might as he wanted to deny it, the sight of Derek earlier being worshipped and fucked by Thor was erotic. Objectively, he can say that Thor with his gruff and deep husky voice, bulging muscles, and godly rugged looks was hot and good looking but it was beyond that. It was the way how Thor gently touched Derek with so much devotion that it was as if he was caressing someone he truly loves...

Steve was not sure though why Derek was now wracking with uncontrolled sobs. He didn't know if he was hurt but he was sure it was not because he hated what's happening to him. There was a deeper reason why he was acting that way so when Derek grabbed his hand and buried his face on his lap, Steve concluded that never felt lost until now. He locked his eyes with Thor who was confused as well with the whole thing.

Derek looked at Thor's confused face and murmured. "I... I already remembered everything brother. I know now that I was Balder, the god of light and peace." Both of the the original Avengers gasped as they were surprised at the confession. "But I am also Derek Hale, an archaeologist, a Darkchaser and an Avenger," he added smiling reassuringly at Steve.

"Are you crying then because you despised me for not stopping Loki to kill you or was it because your disgusted since you finally realized that what we have done in the past and what I'm doing to you earlier were bad?" Thor asked, his heart aching painfully for the possibility of being rejected by his most beloved god.

"There's no way that I can feel anything but love towards you Thor," Derek rose to his knees and looked at those insecure azure as murmured as sincere as he can then kissed his brother's forehead gently. Thor buried his face in Derek's neck and inhaled his smell as if he was the air that he breathes.

Steve felt a pang of jealousy as he watched the scene. He didn't know what exactly was happening but he was sure of some things. Derek was Balder's reincarnation who happened to be Thor's brother and lover as well. He was no blind to see the strong love between the two. If that's the case, will Derek choose Thor over him?

Steve didn't know he was crying until Derek was wiping his tears away. He didn't realize immediately that his lower lip was bleeding until he tasted the metallic flavor of blood on his tongue. "Are you going to leave me now?"

"You didn't listen to me earlier. I said I was Balder but I'm also Derek. I love you, both of you so much. I know that it's selfish but I can't lose any of you," Derek admitted shamefully.

"I lost you once and I will ensure that it will never happen again. If sharing you is the only way to keep you then I'm completely fine with that," Thor murmured as he encircled his arms around Derek's waist and kissed him at the back of his ear.

"And I told you before that I will do everything that I can to make you happy. I love you more than anything Derek," Steve confessed.

Derek's heart was beyond overwhelmed but he was still doubting. "Steve, would it really be fine? I don't know if you hear what I said but we're brothers. Aren't you grossed out?" 

"Why would I? Love is love," Steve genuinely uttered in a soft voice.

Derek weeped in joy burying his face deeper in the seams of his boyfriend's pants. He knew he was being unfair to Steve and Thor but they still chose to love him in spite of his selfishness. He was not deserving of Thor who took all the blame when their father Odin learned about their relationship and was punished for it. He knew what Loki was planning but he decided not to stop him so Thor can be relieved from his punishment. And there was Steve who just never stopped finding a reason to love him and always accept him no matter what. He realized by then that he will work really hard so he can be deserving of them.

Meanwhile, Thor wanted to cut off his dick that moment because it didn't even deflate a bit. It was stubbornly hard and wanted nothing but to be inside of his lover again. Derek was crying and was devastated but his dick unfortunately was not sympathetic. How he wished that he can be as controlled as Steve who was looking down at Derek with genuine concern.

Unknown to the god, Steve was in the same predicament. Derek looked so beautiful with tears all over his face and Steve wanted nothing to comfort his boyfriend but his dick was unfortunately thinking a different thing. He tried to stop his groans as Derek breathed warmly on his crotch area that was now obscenely tented. He met Thor's eyes who smiled sheepishly at him, he on the other hand looked away in embarrassment. It turned out though that the guy was in the same crisis.

Derek wanted to chuckle in seeing his lovers struggle. He still has his keen sense of smell and the arousal that was coming off from them were so intoxicating. It was funny how his mood changed so easily but now that he had learned his true self, everything seemed better and lighter. He rolled his body and was now on four and quickly mouthed (his saliva be damned) at the obvious bulge of Steve's pants.

Thor swallowed the lump on his throat as Derek opened his legs apart before him. The teasing pinkish entrance was inviting him in. "Balder," he called out and his lover looked back with his eyes full of desire, his mouth slobbering in mouthing at Steve's bulge. Thor groaned at the sight and kissed his lover's tailbone and proceeded to lube his cock. 

Steve was groaning in pleasure as he kissed Derek with enthusiasm. He pulled Derek closer to him that made Thor angry. Steve didn't mind the Thunderer and grabbed the salve instead proceeding to lube his fingers then plunged his fingers inside of Derek. 

Thor fisted his own cock while he watched Derek arching in pleasure as Steve fingered his entrance. He wanted to punch the Avenger who was now leaving love marks on Derek's neck and for hoarding their lover for himself but they really looked good together. Derek was completely naked while Steve was fully clothed and the contrast was beautiful indeed. 

"Thor," Steve called out avoiding looking at the god who was masturbating shamelessly. "He's ready now."

Thor was taken back because he thought Steve just wanted Derek for himself. He nodded and took Derek from him who looked back at him so they can share a kiss. He pulled those taut ass apart and thrusted inside of Derek. They moaned in unison as his lover met his thrust so his whole dick was now inside of that warm hole. 

Derek squirmed as he was filled inside especially when the god fucked him so hard that it didn't miss his prostate in every shove. He turned into a slavering mess as Thor's dick propelled inside of him with lightning speed. The guy was not holding back obviously.

Thor was drenched in sweat as he pounded his hips with intensity. He looked back at Steve who was just gawking at them. "Are you just going to watch or are you waiting for your turn because I swear I'm very far from being done. I waited for millennia just to have him again."

Steve pulled off his shirt and opened his zipper to take out his cock. "I will not wait for my turn and he made it clear that he wanted us both." He looked at Derek's fucked out face and licked his lips in anticipation. "Derek!"

Derek woke from his stupor as he heard Steve calling out to him. Steve was almost naked and was now stroking his hard cock weeping with cupios amount of precum. He reached out to Steve who pulled him closer causing Thor's dick to slip out from his ass. Derek decided to ignore Thor's protests and gave Steve's cock a chaste kiss then quickly tongued and cleaned the oozing slit that caused Steve to moan aloud.

"Babe, stop teasing me please," Steve pleaded that Derek obediently obliged. He rolled his eyes in pleasure as Derek took him down to the root and proceeded to suck him with vigorousness. Derek released it then sucked and licked his hairless family jewels then licked the entire length of his manhood.

Thor stroked his cock in arousal at the sight of Derek sucking Steve's ridiculous huge cock. It was all new because before, he and Balder were just sharing a woman (that actually led them to their discovery of their desires with one another). The Thunderer to be honest was not jealous while watching the two instead it turned him on especially now that Derek was purposely seducing him by making his hole winked at him. He cannot say no to that so he quickly got on top of his lover and without further ado fucked Derek with all his might.

Steve licked his lips as he watched Thor pounding Derek without holding back. He was really confused because he didn't know if he wanted to watch Derek's hazel green looking up at him while sucking his dick or watching Thor who was in deep concentration while he hit Derek's sweet spot with deadly accuracy. 

"Enjoying the show Steve?" Thor asked smugly.

Steve rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I just want to fuck him too."

Thor stopped his thrusts for a second as he contemplated what Steve wanted. Derek on the other was grunting in displeasure as the Thunderer stopped fucking him. Thor then leaned down to cover Derek's body with his, he leaned closer to his ear as if he wanted to ask something. "Derek, do you want Steve to fuck you as well?"

Derek moaned and nodded as a response to Thor's question. With a final kiss at the tip of the ex-soldier's cock, he got up and straddled Steve's waist. Thor held Steve's dick firmly making the latter blushed in shame.

"Fuck yourself Balder in his cock. Come on now beautiful," Thor huskily whispered as he began to touch Steve's cock with little electric shock.

"T-thor, stop that," Steve complained as he felt incomprehensible pleasure in his whole manhood.

Thor didn't stop though and nibbled at Derek's ear teasingly. "Do it now Balder," he ordered that the latter was more than willing to oblige.

Steve wanted nothing to come that moment as Derek started to ride his cock. The walls inside of Derek seemed milking him of his cock plus Thor's magic finger that was sending an electrifying pleasure on his cock was so good. Wait, why was Thor's finger inside of Derek on the first place? He opened his eyes and met Thor's stormy eyes. To be honest, he didn't know what Thor was planning especially now with two fingers that were wiggling inside of Derek with his cock.

"T-too much Thor," Derek complained half-heartedly since he was conflicted due to pain and pleasure that he was feeling.

"You mentioned that you want both of us, right?" Thor asked as he finally pulled out his fingers. He lubed himself with the salve on his cock then positioned his cock at his Derek's occupied hole. "Balder?"

"Y-yes," Derek answered doubtfully because he was starting to realize what Thor was planning.

"Then, we're both yours," Thor muttered and forced his dick alongside with Steve who actually moaned louder than Derek.

Derek groaned in pain and discomfort as he was filled with his lovers' cocks. He was literally between a rock and a hard place since Thor and Steve were so muscular. He prayed that nothing was seriously torn on his insides because even with the wolf healing, he knew that the pain after will be a bitch. Anyway, they used the magic salve so he will not be injured seriously.

Steve bit his lower lip to distract himself from cumming because Derek even felt tighter than their first time. He can also feel the twitch of Thor's cock inside him that was like it's thrumming with power. He also wanted to kill Thor and himself for hurting Derek this way but this tightness was undeniably awesome. "Are you okay?" he asked Derek with concern. 

Derek just nodded in response. He was trying to adjust though he was having a hard time to do so because even with magic salve and wolf healing, it was no joke to take a super soldier and a god in your ass at the same time. He leaned back at Thor who was touching his balls while pinching his other nipple. Steve on other hand was busy sucking at his other nipple while jerking him off. Overall the guys were doing a good job to relax him. "Thor, Steve, you can move now."

Thor was the one who do the first move, he gently transferred Derek on Steve's arms then pulled half of his dick and started fucking Derek slowly and gently like how Steve did it. Steve returned Derek at Thor's arms and proceeded to fuck him hard like the way Thor did it. Derek was now a mess especially when the original Avengers fucked him at the same time. To be honest, he didn't know what to do with his bound wrists. Thor and Steve touched and kissed every inch of his body that they can reach and everything was so incredible. 

Steve at first was hesitant to make love to Derek literally with Thor beside him. He was so wary to touch Derek in fear of touching the god especially earlier when Thor touched his cock without his permission. It was making things awkward for him. They were all sweaty that his hand from Derek's back accidentally slipped down and touched the Thunderer's abs.. 

Derek knew that Steve was uncomfortable with Thor. He also knew though that it was not because of disgust, it was more because of the fact that Steve was attracted to Thor. He remembered asking his boyfriend before of who among the Avengers he thought was hot, Steve admitted it was Thor. He will not have a problem if Steve and Thor will fall inlove with each other as well because it would balance their polyamorous relationship. Steve just needed a push to realize his feelings for the god. As for Thor, he knew that he can easily be attracted to beautiful things and strong warriors and Steve was clearly a combination of both. He leaned closer and licked at Steve's pecs that caused the ex-soldier to moan aloud especially when Derek started to suck at his nipple. 

Meanwhile Thor feel neglected at the moment. The sight of the couple being intimate with one another was hot but it was irritating that they're ignoring him so he pounded Derek's ass faster with unbelievable vigor to make his presence known. "So tight!"

Steve wanted to say yes in agreement with the Thunderer but he found himself speechless since his toes were clenching in overloaded pleasure as he felt electric current flowing down on his body as Thor's cock rubbed against his own. He can't imagine what Derek was feeling right now having the Thunderer inside of him but weirdly he felt his insides clenched in want. "Fuck Thor!"

Thor looked at Steve after he heard the guy called out his name. He touched the guy's face and leaned closer to kiss him. Steve looked like he was having second thoughts so Thor quickly sealed their lips together before the ex-soldier pushed him away.

Derek smiled while he sucked and lapped at Steve's chest with gusto as he heard the unmistaken sound of his lovers kissing. He tightened his anal walls that caused the other two to groan from the kiss they're sharing.

Steve cut off the kiss and tilted Derek's face close to his and consumed his lips. He didn't know exactly what happened earlier but he can feel Thor's heated gaze directed at him. Derek gasped as he and Steve was flipped around. Thor hovered above them and pulled out his cock from Derek's orifice then quickly rolled their bodies easily so it was now Steve who was on the top of Derek. Steve gasped when he felt Thor's fingers caressed the crease of his ass.

"Steve, will you let me in?" Thor asked as he began lubing his cock with the salve then started to rub his cock between those asscheeks.

Steve blushed and was conflicted whether to agree or not. "Derek?"

"It will feel good I promise," Derek uttered reassuringly. He started to push back at Steve who understood what he wanted and met his thrust.

Steve rose to his knees and turned Derek's body around. He stared down hungrily at Derek's sinful body as he felt Thor's fingers ghosting at his entrance. "Yes Thor I want you."

Thor didn't waste his time and and kissed at Steve's shoulder up to the side of his neck while a finger of his penetrated the ex-soldier's virgin hole. He added little current of electricity to make the experience better for Steve who tilted his face so they can share a kiss.

Derek to be honest didn't know how Steve can manage to fuck him while kissing Thor. The sight before him was mouth watering. Steve looked so debauched as Thor's fingers were obviously hitting his sweet spot that caused the ex-soldier to leak so much precum in him. 

"You're ready Steve?" Thor asked with eyes flashing with unrestrained arousal.

"Y-yes, please!" Steve whined because he cannot really wait to have Thor's dick in him. He never thought that taking something from behind can this be extreme. He didn't need to wait for so long because Thor quickly replaced his fingers with his cock and hit home striking his sweet spot on his first try. Steve screamed out in pure pleasure as he was filled completely with the Thunderer's staff that emitted little volts of electricity that sent indescribable jolts of euphoria in him.

Derek can't help his moans as he felt Steve's cock became impossibly harder inside of him. He watched as Thor wrapped his arm around Steve's chest for support then leaned down to touch Derek's nipple with his other hand. Derek bit his lower lip in the added pleasure especially when Thor hammered his hips against Steve's ass that caused the latter to fuck Derek deeper. 

Thor didn't hold back because he knew Steve can take everything. He fucked Steve without mercy that the first member of the Avengers seemed to like. The guy was the tightest hole that he ever entered and he was sure that if he was just a mortal, he can say goodbye to his dick because he swore those anal walls wanted to crush his dick. He started to spread kisses on Steve's shoulders while locking his eyes at Derek's dazed hazel green.

Steve's arms finally gave out as he fell down atop of Derek as Thor began to increase his pace. Steve didn't waste his time and sucked at Derek's stubbled jaw while making making his owns thrusts in sync with the Thunderer. He was not really sure what was actually felt better at that moment, Thor's cock that was hitting his spot or Derek's hole that's squeezing his staff. 

Thor wanted so bad to mark the insides of his new lover but he knew this was all about completing the ritual to bind Fenris. Pleasure was not their priority at this moment (though he would be lying if coming inside of Derek was pure business). "Steve, we need to finish the ritual."

The Thunderer's words actually registered on Steve's hearing, it's just he was having a hard time comprehending because of the pleasure that he was experiencing. He groaned as if complaining when Thor finally pulled out his dick from his hole that made the god chuckled in affection. 

"I promise that I will fuck you thoroughly next time Steve. Finishing the ritual should be our priority though," Thor stated.

"The next time will be my turn fucking you."

"I will love to see you try Captain."

Derek smiled warmly at the bantering that it ended up with uncontrolled giggles. The two Avengers smiled back at him with affection as Steve rolled their bodies so he can be finally on top. He looked down at Steve with an eyebrow raised as if in question when he felt Thor positioning behind him.

"You're so beautiful Balder," Thor praised as he started caressing Derek's hairy torso and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

"He's right Derek, you're perfect," Steve murmured as he touched Derek's cock in a lazy manner.

"Please Thor, I need both of you in me," Derek begged when he ended the kiss.

"Do it," Steve ordered, his blue eyes burning with desire.

Derek's bound hands clenched into fists as extreme pain registered on his body when finally Thor shoved his cock on his already occupied hole. "Thor, Steve please..."

Steve and Thor upon hearing Derek's plead started their ministrations. Steve must be in a compromising position but he will not let Thor do all the work. He knew that he was attracted to the god but he was inlove with Derek so he wanted to make him feel good as well. Now that he experienced firsthand what Thor can do, he must not let the Thunderer overshadowed him.

Thor grunted in discomfort because of the suffocating tightness of Derek's ass. It seemed tighter than earlier and he didn't know what's happening with Steve because the guy seemed rougher than earlier and this was hurting Derek so he pulled out quickly much to the shock of the two. He just knelt behind Derek and cooed him who was still crying perhaps from the pain earlier. When his eyes met Steve, he glared at him as if a warning not to hurt Derek again or he will suffer.

Steve realized his mistake instantly when he saw the rage in Thor's stormy eyes and the tears that streamed down from Derek's eyes. Insecurity ate him up that he just focused in showing off that he disregarded Derek's feelings. Immeasurable guilt crushed him and he felt himself softened and slipped out of Derek's ass. He didn't realize that he was crying not until Derek cradled his head on his arms and caressed his hair as if Steve was the victim here. "I'm so sorry..."

"I'm fine," Derek answered but when he heard Thor snorted obviously in disagreement, he corrected himself. "Maybe not really fine. It kind of hurts of course because you two were not holding back. I expected it from Thor but not from you. Not that I want you to hold back but the two of you at the same time---"

"It's my fault. You don't need to explain. Maybe I will leave for now so you the two of you can continue the ritual," Steve grumbled.

"Steve don't do this to me," Derek begged cupping Steve's face with his hands so they can look at each other's eyes. "Look at me."

Steve followed of course and he wanted to beat himself for being the cause of Derek's devastation. He didn't know what came to him but suddenly he found himself blurting out the truth. "My insecurity is eating me up. I know that this is not a competition but I can't help myself but be jealous when I'm seeing you with Thor."

"Then perhaps you're not observing Balder when he's with you. I kind of resented you for making him feel so good in spite of the fact that you're just a mere mortal," Thor explained with gritted teeth.

"Thor you're starting to sound like Loki that it's scaring me," Derek reprimanded half-heartedly. "You two insecure fools seriously are starting to irk me. I'm starting to think of dating someone simple like Frey perhaps?" Derek teased.

Thor and Steve at the same time growled in possessiveness (that was accompanied with the rumbling of thunder). Steve for his part didn't know or care who was that Frey but he decided that he will not let him or anyone for that matter near his boyfriend (which was also weird considering he's sharing Derek with Thor). On Thor's part, he knew quite well who Frey is. He is the most handsome gods among the Vanirs. Plus, Frey was a close friend of Balder sharing their dominion over peace from the good old days so the idea of them being together was not far really from the truth.

"I hope that it's just a joke Balder. I will to hate to break our treaty with the Vanirs," Thor warned.

Derek just shrugged his shoulders and ignored Thor to look at Steve who was also in the same state. He groaned in annoyance at the possessive display of his two immature lovers. Was he not allowed to joke from time to time?

"Regardless. Let just reminded him then of who owned him. Right Steve?" Thor asked that Steve answered with a determined nod. "We run out of Freya's magic salve so we need to improvise."

After that Derek found himself pinned above Steve's body while his ass were being spread with the same Avenger. Thor was busy licking his hole while fingering his ass with three fingers that felt so good it was making him see the stars.

Steve didn't know what to feel when his cock was hit by the warm spit of Thor that proceeded to jack him off until he reached complete hardness. Steve opened his legs wider that made Derek to spread his legs apart as well to give Thor more room on his ministrations. Derek on the other hand was thrashing around from his grip, beautifully moaning like a virgin bride on her wedding night as he was now stretched with four fingers. Steve tilted his face to Derek's direction so they can share a kiss when suddenly he felt that his cock was enclosed in a warm and wet sensation that can only be caused when you have your dick inside of someone's mouth. He wanted to cry out and come at the moment because Thor was taking him down like a champ. A tight grip on the base of his cock though was like a warning for him not to come prematurely. 

Thor wanted to praise himself for pulling this stunt. He was alternately sucking, fingering, and stroking Derek's asshole and Steve's cock while fingering his own hole. It's been a long time since he let Balder inside of him and he was so tight back there but the burning pain was worth it. When he thought all of them were ready, he turned Derek's body around to face him.

Derek wanted to hit Thor on the head for flipping him around without a warning but the unadulterated affection that he saw in the Thunderer's face looked so heartwarming that he found himself completely speechless. Thor grasped his hand and pulled him up gently so he can be positioned on his knees. The Thunderer guided him down to take Steve slowly that he swore he can feel every inch of his boyfriend's dick entered him. Thor pulled him into a kiss and gently pushed him down so he was now back at his position earlier.

"You good Der?" Steve asked as he started to lavish kisses on the side of Derek's neck who hummed in response. Steve spread his boyfriend's legs apart to give Thor the space he needed.

"Steve go on," Thor instructed. The confusion was evident on Derek ad and Steve's face but the ex-soldier followed the command. Thor licked his lips as he watched Steve's magnificent cock appearing and disappearing in Derek's ass at his every thrust. Derek's bobbing hard cock was oozing a lot of precum. He finally crouched and took Derek's cock in his mouth to have a taste of that delectable treat again. He locked at Derek's hazel green while he sucked him down to the root.

"T-thor please stop. You know that your mouth is my weakness so stop it please," Derek pleaded.

Thor smirked and instead tongued the slit of Derek's cock. He tightened his throat ignoring his lover's pleas until Derek came on his mouth. He spat the cum on his hand and reached out to his behind to stretch himself further. He met Derek's glare with his wink and crouched down lower to lick at Steve's cock that was still busy thrusting up his waist to fuck Derek. 

"F-fuck you Thor," Steve hissed in pleasure as that electrifying sensation assaulted his senses again as Thor played with Steve's balls in his other hand and licked the exposed part of his cock.

"Never thought that you are capable of swearing Steve Rogers," Thor chuckled as he finally stopped and positioned atop of Derek.

"Shut---"

Thor grinned as he silenced Steve with his fingers that was still covered in Steve's cum and the same ones he used earlier to stretch himself back there. Steve though didn't back and licked those fingers sensually. "That's fucking hot Steve," Thor murmured as he stroked Derek's cock that was hard again. "You're so quiet. Is there a problem?"

Derek shook his head. He was silent not because he was feeling left out or jealous but because Thor looked mesmerizing. Steve below him he was sure was also having the good time as well. Everything was more intense now compared to earlier. He realized that this was all because of the fact that this was not just simply about his two lovers doing this for him but because finally, the dynamics completely changed and it all became a three-way mutual relationship. It's still a working progress but it was not completely hopeless. "Nothing, this just reminded me of our vacation in Folkvanger and the time when I and Steve sneaked out at the Windsor's main bedroom to have sex at Prince Philip's wedding," Derek stated that he was sure will make Steve blushed that was confirmed when the first Avenger buried his hotter than usual face on the side of his neck.

Thor laughed aloud then finally lowered down his body to take Derek's cock inside of him. He breathed out and circled his hips in able to adjust quickly. Steve though was kind to stroke his dick to relax him.

"You okay?" Derek asked that was now panting in pleasure and trying his best to rein himself from moving.

"I-I forgot how big you are but I will manage. Give me some time though," Thor mumbled while trying to control his breath. "I remembered that the bed got broken."

"Liar! The bed itself was made by the greatest maker from Nidavellir and its a part of Yggdrasil so it's almost unbreakable," Derek accused.

Thor chuckled and pinched Derek's nipple. "You're silly! I'm talking about the bed in Windsor."

"You watched us through Heimdall's vision, didn't you?" Derek asked angrily.

Steve never felt so scandalized until now. That was one of the secrets that he promised he will keep until the hour of his death and knowing it was Thor of all people who saw them was mortifying. He tried to avoid the Thunderer's eyes who was surely smirking shamelessly down at them.

"So you knew all along that I'm reincarnated?" Derek asked. 

"Of course but let's ask and answer questions later 'cause I really wanted to come right now," Thor said to end the conversation as he began to move his body, squatting up and down with his hands on his own knees like a piston.

Steve did his best so he would not hurt Derek again. He copied the god's pace who was now sweating in exertion but satisfaction was all over his face as he did so that Steve knew mirrored with his own. Steve closed his eyes in overwhelming delight and suddenly their surroundings changed. The room was now covered with green canopies instead of white. The bed sheets were now light brown like the color of sand instead of blue. The bed's frame was now like a living ash tree with intricate branches and leaves and the whole ceiling was transparent or perhaps there was really no ceiling because the sunlight was passing through the shades of overlapping woven branches which have gigantic leaves. 

"I love looking at the the Yggdrasil. It kind of reminded me that we are all connected," Derek murmured in a foreign language that Steve didn't know but somehow understood. The way he said it though sounded like he's reciting a poetry. 

"You think?" Thor asked teasingly in the same language.

Steve gasped when he saw that the Thunderer looked like the Thor he first met with longer hair, his golden tresses waving in rhythm with his movement as he rode Derek's cock. 

"You're an idiot," Derek grumbled. 

Steve finally decided to look at his boyfriend who had a longer hair than Thor. There were braids on each side of his face and he seemed glowing as if the light chose to grace him. There was also a certain kind of calmness that was coming off from the man that reminded him of all the good things he had with everyone he cherished on his life. The way Derek looked right now made him realized the flaws and imperfections of the other men and women that Steve thought were beautiful. This Derek was overflowing with confidence and ethereal beauty. This was no Derek he concluded but the god Balder, Thor's brother and a prince of Asgard.

Steve opened his eyes and was welcomed with the sight of Thor's room in Asgard. The three of them were still having sex as if what he saw earlier didn't happen at all.

"Are you fine Steve?" Thor asked worriedly choosing that moment to stop what he was doing.

"Y-yes," Steve stammered.

Derek tilted his head on the side to look at Steve's face. "You can tell us everything."

"It can wait," Steve murmured. "I'm going to tell you guys later."

Derek and Thor just nodded in agreement but the former looked hesitant. Steve will have none of that so he started licking the shell of Derek's ear and guided Thor's hands to touch their lover's muscular torso. That was already an enough distraction for Derek who started to moan when the two Avengers resumed what they were doing earlier. 

Derek can't help his body that was thoroughly gratified in both ends. The way Steve hit his sweet spot with ultraprecision was astounding and don't make him start how Thor's hole squeezed his dick deliciously. Each of his lovers were so attentive in touching his body all over while they had two fingers in his mouth that he was sucking enthusiastically. It continued for another twenty minutes until he was overloaded with bliss and he even before warned the Thunderer, he came so deep in him that triggered Steve's orgasm as well. Derek and Thor moaned in unison as they were filled with their lovers' release. 

"Suck my cock Balder," Thor moaned as he got off from Derek's cock. He watched his lover pulled out Steve's cock from his own hole and quickly positioned on his hands and knees.

"May I?" Steve asked who suddenly appeared from his back, kneeling behind Thor and positioning himself on the Thunderer's sloppy entrance.

Thor didn't reply instead he grabbed the ex-soldier's cock and pushed back to fill himself with it. The two of them moaned in pleasure as their bodies collided. Steve kissed his lips as he started to pound his ass without holding back. Derek finally took the Thunderer's cock in his mouth and began to suck. Together, the three of them set a rhythm that will ensure to pleasure each and everyone of them. 

Thor unsurprisingly came first that Derek hungrily drank down then was followed by Steve who filled Thor's ass with another fill of cum. Suddenly, blinding light emitted from Derek's bound hands. The black tribal tendrils of marks on Derek's body receded and went back to the triskelion on his back. The kaleidoscopic strings that bound his wrists suddenly turned into a light that covered the expanse of the triskelion making the former black mark into a rainbow-like spectacle when it was hit by light.

"It's beautiful," Thor whispered in awe as he traced the curved lines of Derek's triskelion.

"Indeed," Steve agreed resting his chin at Thor's shoulder as he caressed Derek's hair.

"You look good together," Derek complimented wiping the sweat on his forehead as his body collapsed. 

Thor and Steve quickly fumbled to check on Derek who apparently fell asleep due to exhaustion. Thor quickly went to the bathroom while Steve checked Derek that he concluded was alright after all. Aside from the burns on his wrists, Derek seemed okay.

"How is he?" Thor asked, his expression full of concern as he handed a vial of something at Steve while the god proceeded to clean their sleeping lover with a towel.

Steve watched in awe as Thor wiped Derek clean concentratedly. It was ironic how those meaty hands can be so gentle while patting Derek's skin with care. He also didn't miss the fact that the god was still unclean that only meant that he set Derek first. 

"You can apply now the salve on the burn on his wrists or are you just going to watch us the entire night?" Thor teased without looking at Steve.

Steve was blushing so hard that Wanda's hair would be ashamed. He followed what the god ordered him of course doing it with a gentle kiss on the marks before applying the salve. After that the room was filled with nothing but silence.

"You said you will tell us something," Thor uttered out of the blue.

"I..," Steve stopped unable to know how to share the vision/memory/made-up fantasy that he saw earlier.

"I understand if you're not comfortable talking to me."

"It's not that," Steve quickly quipped. "It's embarrassing I saw you and Derek I guessed in the past? I'm not sure but you're in this bright room that had a bed that was made from the body of a living tree."

"Perhaps you're seeing our time in Folkvanger. I guessed Balder's powers are starting to manifest again."

"What do you mean?"

"Balder has this special power to share a part of the past to other beings. I also saw the glimpse of the past when I first laid my eyes on him. I saw how he escaped from Helheim when Hela was busy gathering so much power to launch an attack with Asgard. He was the god of light after all, the one who lightened the darkness of the mind. The Light Bringer, the Peacekeeper, and the Mesmerizer. That's all my brother Balder."

"But wait a second, Asgard was just attacked a year ago."

"Time runs slower in Helheim. It was to ensure that the dishonorable dead will be punished in the most painful and slowest way possible."

"Is he going to be a god again?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. This was the first that this happened. I decided not to question things and just be happy that we were given a second chance."

Steve watched Thor as he looked down at Derek with adoration. The Thunderer leaned down to give Derek a gentle kiss on their lover's forehead.

"I'll just need to take a bath. I'm so messy especially back there. Would you take care of Balder while I'm gone?"

"That goes without saying," Steve replied with a warm smile that Thor answered with a lopsided grin.

Steve watched Thor walked away and went to the bathroom. As the comforting sound of the shower accompanied Derek's soft snores, Steve felt that everything will be fine for the three of them. Besides, what can go wrong when you the have the Light in your life to guide you, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it was done. Thank you for reading guys. ;)
> 
> Here's the glossary so you can understand some of the unfamiliar words from the story.
> 
> Glossary  
> Alfheim - the home of the light elves
> 
> Artemis - the Greek moon goddess often portrayed as a virgin huntress
> 
> Asgard - one of the nine worlds, the home of the Norse gods especially Aesirs (Asgardians)
> 
> Balder - the son of Odin and Frigga and Norse god of light and peace slain through the trickery of Loki by a mistletoe sprig
> 
> Fenrir - huge and terrible monster in the form of a wolf that was contained by a magical fetter that was woven of six impossible things namely the footsteps of a cat, the roots of a mountain, the beard of a woman, the nerves of a bear, the breath of a fish, and the spittle of a bird
> 
> Folkvanger - the Field of the Army or the People's Battlefield, home to the honored dead chosen and ruled over by Freya in Vanaheim
> 
> Frey - the Norse god of fertility, crops, peace, and prosperity; a Vanir and Freya's twin brother
> 
> Freya - the Norse goddess of love and beauty, a Vanir
> 
> Garm (Garmr) - the blood-spattered, four-eyed hellhound that guards the gates to Helheim—land of the dead and dread domain of the goddess Hel. From his post in the cave of Gripa, he allows no one to leave
> 
> Hati - one of the Skolls. The immortal wolf that chased after the moon and devoured it once it caught Mani's chariot that caused lunar eclipse
> 
> Hela (Hel) - Norse goddess of the dead, ruler of Neifelheim
> 
> Helheim - the home of Hel and the dishonorable dead
> 
> Jotunheim - the home of the giants
> 
> Loki - the Norse god who contrives evil and mischief for his fellow gods, adopted brother of Thor
> 
> Mani - Norse god of the moon, the rider of Alsvider (All-Swift)
> 
> Midgard - the home of the humans
> 
> Mimir - a Norse wise god who got decapitated in the last war but from his head a magic well was created that gave wisdom whoever drinks from it in exchange of a price
> 
> Muspellheim - the home of the fire giants and demons
> 
> Menulis - Lithuanian moon-god
> 
> Niflheim - the world of cold and Frost giants
> 
> Nidavellir - the home of the dwarves
> 
> Simurgh ("30 Birds”) - the magnificent King of the Birds in Arabian legend, representing divine unity. Its beautiful feathers are prized for their healing properties. 
> 
> Soma - Hindu moon-god
> 
> Sunna (Sol) - Norse sun-goddess
> 
> Thor - Norse god of thunder, weather, and crops
> 
> Vanaheim - the home of the Vanir, the other race of gods that mostly governed nature
> 
> Yggdrasil - a huge ash tree in Norse mythology that overspreads the world and binds earth, hell, and heaven together
> 
> Sources: Merriam-Webster's Dictionary (2018); A Wizard’s Bestiaryby Oberon Zell-Ravenheart and Ash “LeopardDancer” Dekirk(2007); Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard (Wikia)
> 
>  
> 
> And again guys, please do not practice unsafe sex for Pete's sake unless you're with someone that you can fully trust! 
> 
> Shout Out!  
> Please tune in for more chapters to come. Make me feel your love by leaving kudos, comments, suggestions, questions and/or prompts 'cause I will appreciate it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to make a good crossover and watch out for the next part! Here's a simple glossary so you will further understand word in the story!
> 
> Glossary  
> Alsvider (All-Swift) - the celestial horse of Mani
> 
> Angrboda - Norse giantess that was the mother of Fenrir, Jörmungand, and Hela (Hel)
> 
> Asgard - one of the nine worlds, the home of the Norse gods especially Aesirs (Asgardians)
> 
> Fenrir - huge and terrible monster in the form of a wolf that was contained by a magical fetter that was woven of six impossible things namely the footsteps of a cat, the roots of a mountain, the beard of a woman, the nerves of a bear, the breath of a fish, and the spittle of a bird
> 
> Garm (Garmr) - the blood-spattered, four-eyed hellhound that guards the gates to Helheim—land of the dead and dread domain of the goddess Hel. From his post in the cave of Gripa, he allows no one to leave.
> 
> Hati - one of the Skolls. The immortal wolf that chased after the moon and devoured it once it caught Mani's chariot that caused lunar eclipse
> 
> Hela (Hel) - Norse goddess of the dead, ruler of Neifelheim
> 
> Helheim - one of the nine worlds, land of the dead
> 
> Jörmungand - Midgard Serpent of Norse myth known for its tail in its mouth. It lives in the the ocean that surrounds the Earth where it will eventually encircles the whole world to destroy it
> 
> Loki - the Norse god who contrives evil and mischief for his fellow gods, adopted brother of Thor
> 
> Mani - Norse god of the moon, the rider of Alsvider (All-Swift)
> 
> Midgard - one of the nine worlds, the abode of human beings in Norse mythology
> 
> Styx - one of the rivers in Hades were oaths were made
> 
> Thor - Norse god of thunder, weather, and crops
> 
> Sources: Merriam-Webster's Dictionary (2018); A Wizard’s Bestiaryby Oberon Zell-Ravenheart and Ash “LeopardDancer” Dekirk(2007)
> 
>  
> 
> See you on the next update ;)


End file.
